The Assassin of Chaos
by 16futurehopes
Summary: Banished and betrayed, two thousand years can increase a grugde. He never thought he would have to go back, so why worry? But now that a mission requires him so, he'll face a lot more than just another war. To re-open old wounds can be painful, but sometimes, there're other things to make the whole experince worth it. Love can still live, in all kind of ways.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my two characters and the plot, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan!**

**PROLOGUE**

**Alpha**

My life is everything I could wish for. My whole two thousand years life. My name is Alpha; I'm the personal assassin of Chaos (yes, Chaos as in the mighty creator of universes), and the second most powerful being my life haven't always been like this. There was a time when my life sucked…

Two thousand years ago... I couldn't believe it. Sorrow filled me. You must be asking, what could have happened? Well, it's a long story but may explain a lot my situation now.

_Slash_. Yeah, that was my (borrowed) sword cutting a dracanae in half. My real sword was given to another. And I had to pick one from Camp arsenal before I left. Two more dracanae appeared followed closely by a hellhound. With two swings and a splash of water I killed them.

As I was saying, my life was a mess, and everything happened so fast...

_Flashback_

_I was happy, the Giant war had just finished, and we were finally in peace. I had nothing to worry about except training a little, hanging out with my friends and my awesome girlfriend, Annabeth. I really loved her, and I was going to propose to her. I just wished my mom could see this but… well, we were supposed to meet down at the lake in five minutes, but I couldn't remain waiting, so I went earlier._

_When I was getting closer I heard some giggling and saw Mike, my half brother, making out with some blond girl, probably daughter of Aphrodite. You see, Mike is a total jerk. He thinks he is the greatest hero ever, just because before the war was over, he killed the minotaur that was leading an army to camp, and that only happened because Nico was distracting it._

_So, I was about to walk off when I heard him say: "Why don't you just dump him Annabeth? He's such an idiot!" I stopped on my tracks, slowly turning around, willing, hoping, that it wasn't true. But it was._

_"I know Mike, I will later. I promise." said a smiley Annabeth._

_"So what about you just tell me now, Annabeth?!" I asked her, anger roaring in my ears._

_"Per- Percy?" she asked shocked. "I… Percy, please I'm sorry, I" I cut her off._

_"Oh shut up Annabeth! I don't need your crap!" I said beginning to turn around. But a hand grabbed my shoulder._

_"Hey, who do you think you are, you little son of a bitch?! You can just talk to her like that!" said Mike. He shouldn't have…_

_"Get away from me." I said gritting my teeth. Instead of doing as I said, his hand turned to a fist and he began a move to punch me. I grabbed his hand before it could even get closer to my face, twisted his arm to his back than kicked him making he go flying on a tree. He quickly got to his feet, and took out his sword._

_"You idiot! Bastard! No wonder why Annabeth chose me instead of you! You are just a stupid jerk! That's why your mom left you alone here, she could't take your stupid brain anymore. But your lack of intelligence came from some place, dad isn't the guilty one since I am who I am, so I reckon Silly Jackson was just a big hore, that -" but he didn't had time to finish his sentence, because I was already charging him with full speed and strenght. Insult me how much you want, but don't even think of dishonring my mom like that._

_I brought my sword to his left side, he only had time to block, and even though, he almost lost his grip on his weapon because of the impact. I kept slashing at him, making new cuts all over his body, partially aware of Annabeth yelling for vision was reddening with anger, and when I was about to reliase the blade on his throat, a triedent blocked it and between me and Mike stood Poseidon. Next to him, were Zeus and Hades, the three of them looking extremely angry._

_"Percy what the Hades are you thinking?! You were going to kill him!" yelled Annabeth, tears coming down her cheeks as she ran to Mike's aid. I gazed around and saw that most of the campers and Chiron were standing around us. The campers were furious, and Chiron had a look of disappointment on his face that killed me._

_"Perseus Jackson, attacking and trying to kill a fellow camper is and terrible crime. Because of that you are banished from Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter and our land." thundered Zeus. I wanted to speak but was cut off by my father._

_"Percy, I never thought you would disappoint me as much, you dishonred the name of our family so I am disowning you as my son, now leave before we decide to incinarate you!" I couldn't believe I was hearing that. I could only thought it was a really bad nightmare and soon I would wake up._

_Boy, I was wrong._

_"But-" I tried to explain but again was cut off, with the adrenaline leaving my sistem my anger also faded._

_"And I'll need Anaklumus as well." Poseidon said coldly."Here, my Lord." I said handing him Riptide, my partner. After so many battles, that's how I was being separated from it._

_"Now go, and do not ever come back." said Hades. I turned around to leave but before I had walked a few steps I turned again, facing Annabeth, took the dark grey box out of my pocket and threw it to her. Everybody, including the gods looked at me confused but I went to my cabin without looking back._

_End of flashback_

So that is what happened. Since I left camp I've been attacked by what it seems like hundreds of monsters. Dracanea and hellhounds, as I've said before, but also Cyclops and Empousai.

I was running again, because another pack of hellhounds appeared from a shadow. I was getting tired, my breathing was becoming labored. I haven't slept in five days, and had barely eaten in the mean time.

I slashed the hound that inexperienced jumped over me, and it exploded in golden dust. Two more charged. I dodged their teeth but my reflexes were weakened and I got hit by their claws. Blood started to fall from my new wounds, and I felt dizzy. I took an opportunity to stab it on its stomach, than gathering all my strenghts, jumped high landing on the back of the other. I quickly ran my sword through its body and fell to the ground on a pile of dust.

Breathing with even more difficult, I managed to take a few steps forwards. But my body was aching, and I thought I would pass out.

I stayed prepared for more to come - although I was sure I would die in the next fight - but nothing happened. Nothing moved on the night streets of New York. I looked around quietly and made sure no monster was there before I sat down. It would be only for a second. Just to get some air.

_I have to find somewhere safe to at least spend the night_, I thought. I needed to heal myself and rest before I could do anything else.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a big portal appeared making me almost jump out of my skin. I probably would have, if I had any energy left in me, which I didn't. I got prepared for the worst. But to my surprise a boy, about ten years old, came out of the black portal. He smiled at me.

"Hello Perseus Jackson." he said my full name, that could only mean two things, first he was a monster, or second he was a god. But what he said next surely surprised me. A lot.

"I'm Chaos, the creator of the universes, and I'd like to make you an offering."

And that's how I became Alpha, the personal assassin of Chaos.


	2. News

**AN 1: yes, I guess it's a bit over-used, but I always liked the name Alpha. Plus, it's the first letter of the greek alphabet, and when Percy accepts Chaos' offer, he feels refreshed. It's a new start for him, a new beginning. He wants to leave and forget his past, and that includes his name and all it brings.**

**AN 2: About Riptide, I think Percy must give it away because that makes him feel even more bitter and betrayed. And since it was Poseidon who gave it to him, out of pride and recognition, he has the right to take it back when he no longer feels like that. And even though it's nothing major - or big, for that matter - there'll be another scene regarding Riptide in Mike's hands.**

**AN 3: For Percy's fatal flaw, it is loyalty, he was most loyal to his mom, and he didn't go against the gods because he is almost bound to them, even if he _has_ a rebellion streak.**

**and now, to the story...**

**Chapter 1. NEWS**

**Alpha**

I jumped over the head of the training robot and stabbed it on the back. Five more charged with swords made of lasers while two other shot theirs guns. I had just come back from a (obviously) successful mission. Let's just say that Codex, a famous slave trader, won't be a problem anymore.

He had been bothering Chaos for a long time. He was a cruel man. Like any other slave trader he sold beings, but the diference about him was that he also tortured and made shows with them. I don't understand why Chaos took so long to order me to kill him, but finally, he did.

I chased him for five days. The five longest, and scarest days of his life. He had ten body guards with him. Slowly through the days they disappeared, what made him run a lot. Then, after his last body guard was dead he was so frightened he begged me to finish him when I lead him into a trap.

I extermined the last robot and looked to the clock on the white wall. It showed three seconds. I grinned under my hood. Nice time.

"Congratulations sir" said Frederic, the responsible for the training room. "You just broke your record."

"Thank you Frederic." I said as I readied myself again. "Another round, s'il vous plaît." After two thousands years training with Chaos, I became unbeatable, and learned most of the universes languages. I improved my fighting skills in every way possible. I learnt more about my own powers and had also been giving new powers by Chaos' blessing.

As you probably noticed, I was able to run with incredible speed, my senses were a thousand times sharpened and I had this hoodie that magically covered my whole face except my mouth, so that others couldn't see how I really looked like, and acted like an armor protecting me from most harms (not that I needed it), but weighed just like a normal sweatshirt.

I could do whatever I wanted with water, on its three states (water, ice and steam). Thanks to that, I was able to control a person's body or mind too, since most of the beings are at least 50% water. With Chaos' blessing, I was given power over all elements, and when I mean all, I really mean all. Earth, air, fire and water are simple compared to what else I could control, like time, darkness, shadows, plants, and everything else you could imagine.

"Sorry sir, but that's not possible" said Frederic. I glared at him, a little surprised that he would question my orders. He hesitated for a second, scared, but found his voice to explain. "Lord Chaos wants to see you." Oh, that was it.

"Thank you Frederic, and I'm sorry." I said as I went out of the room. As I walked down the corridors every guard bowed to me and murmured 'sir', or my lord. At first I didn't like all that formality, but as the years passed, I started to understand the respect and became more serious, after all I'm an assassin, the perfect killer machine. People were afraid of me.

"My Lord" I bowed to Chaos when I entered his throne room. He was talking to one of his messengers that left right after they both saw me. But not before bowing for me and for Chaos. When the door closed the creator of universe spoke to me as I put down my hood.

"Good morning Alpha." Chaos said watching me with endless black eyes, but unlike most eyes, his held sparkles, like the stars he controlled. He stood before me as a grown man, older than me but not much. Completely diferent from when we first met. But I knew from time that this was the form he liked best, althought sometimes he made an appearence as I teenager to meddle with his soldiers, and get to know them better. "I presume that again you finished your mission successfully." he asserted more than asked.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well" he closed his eyes for a few seconds, something that happened very often. He was either seeing or receiving information about some planetbor galaxy. He then continued. "I have a new mission for you" I was already excited, I hoped it would be more of a challenge than the last time.

"And what would it be, my Lord?" I asked, barely stopping the excitment to fill my voice. Chaos was one of the few that I could still act normally, so I did, as much as I could.

"Son, what have I said about you calling me Lord?" he asked smiling slightly, but still trying to mantain a serious expression, what ruined pretty much everything, since with an eyebrow, he could only manage a funny expression. I smiled back.

"Forgive me, father" I said while he really smiled. Have I mentioned that the most powerful being in the universe adopted me?

"Now, that's better." he said still smiling. then his expression tensed a little.

"What is it father?" I asked tensing too. Never good news when the most powerful being in the universe gets tense.

"You're not going to like what I have to say, but it's an order." he said looking straight in my eyes, which were green. I nodded. "You're going to Earth, to help the gods with their new treat." I stared at him blankly. Surely he couldn't be serious. For a moment I thought that he was joking, but Chaos never jokes, not with this specific subject.

I've learnt to control my emotions, because they are an assassin greatest weakness, so I just looked at him my whole demeanor changed from comfortable to professional mode, which means I was the cold warrior again. I knew my eyes were changing from the usual green to black, but I didn't mind that.

With Chaos' blessing, my eyes also changed, they expressed my emotions. My old green, was normal situations, it would get brighter if I was happy, something that didn't happened usually. Grey, sadness. Black, anger, but controlled. Red… let's just say they would be the last thing you would ever see.

"Why me?" I asked coldly, but he knew me well enought to know I was pleased with the situation, without having to look at my eyes. "Why not just send some squad?"

"It's settled, son. You're leaving tomorrow morning. I've already sent the second squad." he said and the door opened by itself. I bowed to him again, but this time stifly, nothing compared with the playful bow I had given him when I entered the room. Then I left without another world.

As I entered my room I snapped my fingers and a black backpack were filled with all the things I would need. Almost nothing. Just my intercom, some extra weapons, a few changes of clothes and a bottle of healer water. I laid on my bed thinking, cursing Chaos in every language I knew for making me do this. I just kept thinking what would happen when I got there. And if I would be punished if I killed anyone. Yup, that would be a bad night.

**Chaos**

I've just told my son about his new mission, and I have to admit, he took it better than I thought.

I had already sent a messenger to inform the commander of squad number two and they should be probably finishing packing and preparing themselves to leave. Now, I must see if the Olympians want my help or not. I snapped my fingers and my three subordinates from Earth appeared. The three ladies known as Fates, bowed to me.

"You know what to do." I said. They nodded and disappeared.

**Annabeth**

"Silence!" thundered Zeus. All Olympians, minor gods and goddess, and immortals were on the throne room. Lord Zeus had just given us the news about a new war. Gaea and the Giants had sided with Kronos and the Titans. And in my perspective the situation was a lot worse than the gods were letting us know.

Eight months after the end of the second Giant war, me and all the other cabin counselors were made immortal. And now we participated in most of the Olympus meetings.

Right after Zeus yelled, there was a big flash of light, and in front of stood the Fates. Three old ladies with grey, almost silver, hair, that were kept up on a messy bun, more of the kind that to be redone than the designedly messy. But their eyes and pose told differently, they held unbelievable wisdom. They knew of the past and the present, and controlled the future. We were immediately on our knees.

"What do we own your visit, my ladies?" asked Hera bowing her head. She was still, my least favorite goddess, no, perhaps Ares, but again _he_ is a _god_.

"We are here to tell you that you can't defeat this treat." said the one on the right. It was impossible for me to tell them apart. I, of course knew their names, but they were absolutely identical, more so them twins. Sometimes, it would seem as there was only one in front of us, intead of three. My heart stopped beating when she said that, but then the one on the left continued.

"Unless," dramatic pause, I didn't think that the Fates were so 'playful', "you accept some family help."

"What do you mean by family help, my ladies?" asked Lord Poseidon, althought all of us wanted to know the answer.

"Your great grandfather's troops will be arriving soon enough if you accept his offering." the one in the middle said. Wait, great grandfather of the elder gods means... Oh my!

"Chaos is alive?!" mom asked first, shocking eveyone that had still not figured it out.

"Of curse, who did you think control all universes?" there was a silence were the information sank on everybody. Chaos, the creator of all, was still alive. What did that mean? Were we save? Because we held nothing against him had him decided to attack.

"We aceppt his offer." said Hades and Poseidon together. Zeus glared at them but nodded in agreement after he looked at my mother.

"And one more thing." they continued.

"If you want to win this war."

"You'll need the help of the banished hero." they finished and then vanished in a flash of light.

"Banished hero? We never banished anyone." said Zeus after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, we did." said Hestia, that now was a part of the Olympians thanks to...

"Percy." I whispered touching my ring, but since the throne room was quiet, everyone heard me.

"Exactly." said the goddess of hearth. I looked down. I was the only one, besides Mike, that jerk, that knew what really happened that afternoon. But I couldn't tell them. Not now, after so long.

"But it's been two thousand and five hundred years, that brat is dead by now." said Ares. Lord Hades closed his eyes for a second then they snaped wide open.

"His soul is not in the Underworld." he said. Shocking everyone. My mouth was hanging open from shock, and confusion.

"How is that possible?" asked Connor Stoll.

"He has to be dead, unless he has been made a god or immortal." completed Travis. The Stoll brothers had continued in their position as councilors of the Hermes Cabin.

"We didn't make Johnson a god, that I'm sure." said Mr. D. He still didn't get the names. And you would have thought, after so long, he would know at least the Hero's name.

"So, we must send a party to search for him." said Apollo confident. "But where do we start?"

"This matter is to be discussed later. Now, we must focus on welcoming Chaos troops at Camp Olympus." said Lord Zeus putting an end to the discussion. And with that, we all appeared in Camp Olympus.

Kids bowed respectfully to the gods then we waited patiently until everyone assembled so I could start to tell them the news.

**AN 3: and that's the end of the first chapter! Please review!**


	3. Arrival

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Busy week... So here is a longer chapter as an apology. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it's all Rick Riordan's.**

**Chapter 2. ARRIVAL**

Commander's

I sighed after I received the news from the messenger. I didn't like having to go to Earth, but it was an order, so there was no discussion. I thanked the young boy and left to give the news to my squad. The second best of the whole legion.  
Most of the soldiers were on our training area, some practicing and some just exercising. As I entered, all of them stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me, then bowed their heads respectfully. I nodded and they stood straighter.

"Soldiers, gather your things, we have a new mission." the excited murmurs started, but were soon stopped... "We leave in thirty minutes!" they quickly walked to their dorms to get everything ready for our departure. I looked around, and found her. She was walking up to me, looking at me straight in the eyes, the only things people could see of our faces, because we were always wearing our helmets. We never took them off, so no one but Lord Chaos knew our identities.

"So, what is our new mission Commander?" Second asked me.

"You're not going to like it Second." I said looking back at her. She had been training, I could tell that by the way she was breathing. Her chest was moving up and down a little more frequently than normal.

"Don't tell me." she said sighing. "Earth." I nodded and she looked away.  
Looking through one of the big windows of the training room, we could see the space outside, and far away, if you knew what to search for, you could pocture a small ball. Earth.

"It's an order, isn't it?" I nodded again. "So, I guess I'll go pack." she said and walked off. I stayed there, looking at her leaving figure, and couldn't help but smile. She was so strong, determinate, and fearless. I had fallen in love with her a long time ago, but I couldn't make her see it. It was ridiculous, because everybody probably knew by now. Everybody, except for her. But I would make her see, soon.

I walked to my room, and packed my things. My thoughts still not leaving the girl of my dreams. I shook my head, trying to focus, in which I failed, and went to the boarding area, where my squad's spaceship was landed. A few minutes later, we took off to planet Earth.

Alpha's

I woke up startled. The dream was still vivid, a little less than behind my closed eyelids but vivid nevertheless.

_I was running. The pain on my body was intense, but I didn't stop. I wanted to cry out because of the pain, will myself to a halt, then I heard it. And I suddenly knew why I was running. A painfull scream followed by sobs. I didn't know who it was, but I felt my heart being smashed at the sound of her sobs. It was definitely a girl._

_So I kept running, this time ignoring the pain that shot up at every step I took. I had to help her. I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, but I never seemed to reach her._

_When I thought I had seen her. I felt the earth beneath me open. Folowed by a cold evil laugh, and a heart shaking scream_.

I shrugged trying to shake the memories away, quickly changed clothes, grabbed my backpack and air travelled myself to the boarding area, were I was greeted by the flyer controller.

"Good morning Sir." he said bowing. I nodded, masking my irritation behind a impassive mask.

"So, is my ship ready Simon?" I asked, my voice void of emotions. But I wasn't over the fact that I was going to Earth yet. On the contrary, I actually felt like exploding something.

"Yes sir, of course." he told me proudly, although a bit fearful. He was a good guy but a huge pain too, always wanting to please me, in a way that can get very annoying. "Brad, bring Lord Alpha's ship." he told one of his subordinates.

"Thank you Simon." I said as I walked towards my ship. Brad bowed to me and I nodded acknowledging him too.

I entered my ship and started linking everything. Took me weeks to memorize all the buttons, but after you got the pattern, it becomes easier.

"Good morning sir." said a robotic voice.

"Good morning Cio" I said back. Cio was the center computer of my ship, he was exclusive. A gift made by a son of Hephaestus for me.

"Where to, Lord Alpha?"

"Earth, Cio. We are supposed to get there in a few hours." I said heading to the small bedroom. There was a simple single bed and a lamp on the desk. Some old assignments fallen on the ground, and a few weapons up on a shelf.

"I say we will make it in one hour." said Cio. I grinned.

"Always efficient Cio. Wake me when we get there, will you?"

"Had a restless night sir?" he asked laughing a little, the robotic sound unfortunately not weird to my ears. Yeah, my personal computer laughed at me. Sadly, I have to say that he was one of my only friends. Pretty depressing hm? But people feared me because of my job and my powers, what could I do.

"Maybe Cio, but that is not of your business." I said chucking a little myself.

Second's

I woke up and looked around. I still couldn't believe I was on Earth, after so long. I dressed up and got out of my room, heading to the pavilion for breakfast. I wasn't excited to go because I thought I wouldn't be able to control myself if I received another long look from a camper. Why can't they keep their eyes to themselves? They are asking for anything we give them. I thought. I won't hold off anyone from my squad if their too much annoyed. Actually, I might even join in.

Our arrival wasn't what you would call welcomed. Friendliness was out of question. They could only stare at us like we had dropped from space, which happen, yes, but it's far the point. It went somewhat like this:

___Flashback_

_"Prepare for landing." said Commander on the intercom. Then he looked at me, with his beautiful blue eyes. "Are you ready?" I shook my head. "Me neither." We smiled at each other, gaining confidence in the other comfort. Then, making sure our helmets were still in place, we walked back to the end of the spaceship.  
When we got out of the ship, I almost didn't recognize camp. Sure it had united with Camp Jupiter after I died, but I didn't expect it would be this big. It was almost good enough._

_Right in front of us were the Olympians, some of the new campers and the old councilors. Aparently, they were made immortal. I saw Lady Artemis, Annabeth Chase, Phoebe ( I was happy she was still alive after all these years), Bianca's little brother, Nick? No Nico. But I couldn't find him. Percy. The only man I came to trust and respect on my old life._

_Even though he had defied me, and gone against my requests, he was a great hero - he greatest I would say - because he remained loyal and humble after everything he went through. He was pratically worshiped as he passed by, but he was still thoughtful for everyone. He always put everyone else before himself, caring for us._

_"So you are the soldiers of Chaos, hm? Don't seem much to me." I looked to the person who had said it. It was a boy, who looked like fourteen, fifteen tops, and wore a typical camp T-shirt. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. A son of Poseidon or Neptune maybe. But what surprised me was what he was holding.  
"Who are you? And what do you think you are doing with that?" I asked him angry. I noticed Commander holding my hand and immediately I started to calm myself._

_"I'm Mike Sanders, son of Poseidon, leader of Camp Olympus, and this is my sword, Riptide." he answered. I heard one of our soldiers whisper 'What an ego'._

_"That sword isn't yours, it belongs to Percy Jackson." As soon as I finished saying that, everybody froze. The campers looked either awed or surprised, while the immortal campers and the gods torn between sadness and discomfort. I was confused._

_"What do you know about that weakling?!" asked Mike getting angry. Even with the distance, I could see that he was holding the wrist of the sword with more strength._

_"I know that he is not a weakling." said Commander next to me._

_"Where is he?"_

_"He's gone, thank the gods we don't have to deal with that stupid idiot anymore." I gritted my teeth._

_"Take it back." I murmured, anger filling me. He didn't hear._

_"Do you know about him? Where he is?" asked Nico. I looked at him like he was crazy._

_"Of course not, that's why I'm asking you." he looked very sad, depressed almost. Even for a son of Hades, that was too much._

_"He left camp two thousand years ago." I noticed that the immortal campers and the gods got even more uncomfortable. Some weren't even looking at us anymore. They just kept looking away._

_"Why?" asked Commander, taking the words out of my mouth._

_"That's not important." said Annabeth, putting all she had of authority in her voice, in an attempt to close the subject. It might have worked, probably not, butit didn't matter because Zeus decided to cut it._

_"But who are you after all?" he asked, what make everyone look at him._

_"My name is Commander. And she is Second. We are the leaders of the squad two." there was a little silence then Commander told ours troops to go to our cabin. Everyone except for me and him were surprised when a big black cabin appeared out of nowhere moving the other cabin away as it settled on the middle of the camp._

So it was that. I still couldn't believe that Percy had left camp, I mean, he loved this place. I knew Commander was also disappointed because of that, but we hadn't talked about it yet. Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Just a minute" I shouted as I grabbed my helmet and put it on, and then quickly walked to the door. I opened it, and calmed as I saw Commander. "Oh Commander, it's you. Come on in." I said smiling. Commander was quiet but he did what I said. He got inside and closed the door behind him. At the same time, we both took off our helmets. I felt my hair falling on my shoulder and I was able to see the scar on his face again. It covered most of the left side of his face. Still, Luke Castellan was beautiful.

He kept staring at me. I was getting really confused by then. I looked at his blue eyes and he seemed to get out of a trance.

"I like your pijamas." he said out of nowhere. I looked at my clothes and I felt my face getting warmer. I was wearing a very small pajama. It was comfortable but not very good to be seen in it. It was really, really tight. I blushed more, if that was even possible. Trying to hide my flustered cheek, I looked to the side, letting my hair fall on my face a little.

"Eh, I can come back later, if it's better." he said, but I had the impression that that wasn't what he really wanted. I thought for a while, a little affected by the tone on his voice.

"Ahn, no, there's no need for that, I wanted to talk to you too. If you can wait just a minute while I change…" he nodded. I ran to the bathroom grabbing my backpack on the way. When I closed the bath room door, I started changing. I had already took off my short and my little t-shirt and the door suddenly opened.

Luke was about to say something but he stopped looking at me; I was only in my underclothes. He's jaw almost fell to the floor. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so embarrassing. I wanted to kick myself as he stood there staring.

"Luke! What's happening?!" I asked trying to reach my clothes. But he grabbed my hands, and pulled me to him, wrapping an arm around my waist at the same time. I felt goosebumps where his hand snaked on my bare skin.

We stayed there, looking at each others eyes. Him pressing my body tighly against his... He leaned forward, and it was like in slow motion and speed foward at the same time. Finally, our lips met. It was the best thing ever. It was even better than I imagined it. He felt hot beneath my hands, and he probably thought the same, because I felt as if I was burning.

Suddenly there was a huge noise outside, and the cabin trembled making us break apart. I was breathing heavily.

"Oh Chaos, the attack." he murmured, I was still in his arms.

"What? We are being attacked?!" I shook him back to reality.

"Yes, two Titans and an army of monsters. We must assist the campers." he said, then remembered how we were embraced and his cheek reddened a bit.

"We can talk later." I said confident. "Go help them, I'll be there in a second." he nodded and ran to the door putting on his helmet. I grabbed a T-shirt, and a short. I quickly put on my armor and my helmet and ran out of the door.

Third Person's

"We'll be landing in ten minutes sir" said Cio. Alpha opened his eyes, got up and slowly prepared himself. As is coordinated, when Alpha was ready, Cio spoke again.

"Sir, a battle is about to start at the borders of the camp."

"Really?" Alpha asked amused. "Inform."

"Krios and Atlas are leading a three hundred army of monsters. The second squad is inside of the camp, prepared for battle but the Commander is having some problems with a camper. They seem to be arguing." Alpha coldly laughed at that.

"Okay, I think I'll go off here Cio, thank you." Alpha said grabbing his sword, and putting his magical hood up.

"I know that it is useless, but I think I should warn you sir, we are at three thousand feet high." he was right, Alpha didn't care.

"Land on the forest or next to the soldiers' cabin; I don't want to be near the campers." Alpha said before jumping from the ship. He didn't even bothered that the ground was coming fast in his direction.

He used the air to slow down his fall, but hit his fist on the floor making a huge noise and causing a light earthquake. _Gotta make an impression._ He thought smirking. He took a deep breath measuring the amount of energy he had left, not as much as he would have liked, but all for a good show. _I can't use much more of my powers now_. He thought slightly unpleased. He hadn't thought thing through.

Everybody's attention was on him as he stood up straight, slowly, in a menacing way. It sent chills running on the campers backs.

He had landed outside the boarders, his back turned to the campers and soldier, his eyes scanning the monsters in the army. "What the Hades just happened?" "Who's that?" Alpha could ear the murmurs of the campers. All his senses were so raised that he would be able to hear a needle falling on the floor. Not really, but the campers were talking louder than they thought.

"Who are you?" asked Atlas, the titan. Alpha didn't know how he had gotten out of his burden, but he would make sure he went back.

"Your worst nightmare." Alpha said before charging the titan, who had enough time only to bring up his sword, blocking the attack.

"Ha! You're a fool if you believe you can beat me." said Atlas, filled of self-confidence. Their swords met again, making a huge noise.

"I don't believe, I know." said Alpha, then he began to fight for real. He kicked the titan on the legs and spun around bringing his sword down on the titan's chest. Atlas rolled out of the way on the last second, but before he had time to steady himself on his legs, Alpha was again charging. This time he didn't manage to block it. Alpha sliced his torso which started to bleed ichor.

The titan roared in fury, and charged himself for the first time since the begining of the fight. Alpha simply side stepped the attacks, rolling out of the way, jumping or spinning. Atlas was getting even more angry and frustrated. His hate blinding him.

Not minutes later on with the fight, Atla's impulsiveness had him making a mistake. A deadly mistake. He let his guard drop for a second in an attemp of a more audacious attack, but a second was all Alpha needed to finish the fight, stabing the titan throught the heart. And with that, he was gone, if they were lucky, for a long time.

Alpha then turned to Krios, releasing a very little part of his powers. _Only seventy percent left now_. He thought bitterly. The titan hesitated, but found his composure, and charged the man in front of him.

The titan tried to slash him in two but Alpha simply side-stepped while cutting the titan's arm. Krios feared him, it was obvious. And fear is a weakness Alpha simply loves to exploit in his enemies.

"I thought that you titans were a bigger challenge." Alpha said mockingly. Then, after a serie of quick movements, both strikes and kicks, he created an opening and pierced his blade throught the titan's of stars and constellations torso, effectively killing him. _Sixty percent._

Alpha then slowly turned to the army of monsters, who after losing both their leaders, were completely confused and scared. Alpha smirked and charged the army. He cut throught ranks and soon he had made his way to the center of the army where he didn't stop. Reminding himself not to waste energy using his powers, he refrained himself to only fighting.

The campers couldn't see him anymore, they had lost sigh of the misterious man in the middle of the chaos that was becoming the monster army. They were paralized by both fear and awe, they just stood there watching open mouthed as minute after minute, the army in front of them crumble to dust, literally. They had never seen something as amazing and frightening as this.

If Alpha hadn't been training for two thousand years, building up his resistance and stamina, he wouldn't have lasted as long as he did. He could feel his energy levels dropping. He had now less than half of his energy left, but luckly, there was also less than half of the army. I wonder if they intend on joining the fight... He thought for brief second. But in the main time a dracanae managed to make a slight cut on his arm.

Alpha's whole demeanor changed. It darkened. He scowled himself for getting distracted in the middle of a fight, and focused again, immediately killing three monsters with a single blow. They are so stupid. That's why there are so many of them, their numbers weight down their lack of intelligence.

A good lot of minutes later, that felt like seconds to both Alpha and the campers who watched him, the whole army of three hundred monsters was gone. Only twenty five percent of energy left. His breath had now become labored, and his muscles ached, as always when he had twenty percent of his energy or less. But obviously, he wouldn't let it show.

Alpha then turned to Camp Olympus and saw that the campers stood there in awe and fear. Some had boldly taken their weapons out, but their limbs shook nevertheless. The soldiers of Chaos however, bowed.

There were fourteen flashes of light and there stood the Olympian Council. The campers finally managed to get out of their stupefaction to bow to their parents and lords, but Alpha could still feel their fear on the air. Then Zeus, on his Greek form, took a step ahead, and started to say:

"I am Zeus, Lord of-" but he was cut off.

"I know who you are" said Alpha putting his sword back on his belt in a nonchalant way. Then he continued in a mocking voice. "Lord of the skies, Lightning, King of the gods…" every god and camper had their jaws wide opened, no one talked to Zeus like that, and lived to tell the story.

"I am King of the gods! You should bow to me!" yelled Zeus, the air started to smell like ozone and crack with electricity. Alpha was getting angrier, but he controlled himself not to yell at the fuming god.

"I was taught to bow to no one. And I won't change that because of you." he said still emotionless.

"You owe me respect!" the god thundered.

"I owe you nothing." Alpha spat venomously, starting to walk to his ship.

"Who are you anyways?" someone asked. Alpha slowly turned to see who had asked.

"Pretty slow for a daughter of Athena." there was Annabeth. She looked exactly the same on the day he left. Her blond hair was tied on a ponytail, and she wore a blue T-shirt, and in her hand, the ring. Alpha couldn't believe it. That got on his nerves. "My name is Alpha, I'm Chaos' son and assassin." there was a big silence where the Olympians and immortal campers had their mouths open - again - and the soldiers grinned.

Alpha breathed in and out calming himself down, unconciously trying to ease the ache of hs body. Chaos always said that someday his temper would destroy another world. _Long story..._

"He doesn't look so tough." someone whispered, and Alpha already knew who it was. Although Alpha heard it, he chose to ignore the comment. He avoided fighting the most he could, he had had too much blood on his life as an assassin.

He had killed hundreds, to save thousands, but still, he didn't enjoy it. Not when he was himself, when he wasn't consumed by his bloody self, when his eyes weren't red. But then, he heard the person speaking again. "I don't know why he is even here, we don't need him." Mike was saying to another camper that had a incredibly frightened expression on his face. Really, Alpha didn't know how the boy hadn't fainted yet. Mike was distracted, playing with the sword in his hands, Riptide.

"Son of Poseidon, you should know that I don't want to be here. But unfortunelly, I need them to say the words." he said pointing to the gods. Mike turned to his family and was about to say something, but Poseidon glared at him, making him shut up. Alpha smirked under his hood. "If you agree with him that you don't need us to win this war, me and my soldiers will gladly leave. After all, you have the greatest hero over there…" the soldiers didn't even bother to hide their chuckles. For them, it was the best show of their lives. See the gods and campers being humiliated and bullied was for sure funny.

"No-" Athena began to say but Alpha cut her off.

"Sir." she looked at him stunned. He smirked again.

"No, sir. We need you to win the war. Please stay." Athena said. She knew that Zeus wouldn't do it, he was too proud for that. And being the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy she also knew that without the help of Chaos' troops they were doomed.

"Now, that wasn't hard, was it Athena?" Alpha asked mockingly. Annabeth was furious, no one talked to her mother like that. But she knew better than angering the assassin. "If there's any problem, I'll be in my ship." he walked a few steps then disappeared.


	4. First Activities

**thank you for all your reviews and supportive comments! In this chapter there will be a little more romance but not yet with the most important pairing...**

**this chapter may seem a little boring but I think it is necessary. Well, hope you enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, it's all Rick Riordan's.**

**Chapter 3. FIRST ACTIVITIES**

**Artemis**

_I can't believe this_, I thought. _Don't we have enough of jerk men already? _I was really angry. Men now days are all the same. I sighed. If only he was here…

"What the hell was that?" asked Mike. In my opinion he seemed a little frightened. I suppressed a laugh. Even if that man, Alpha, was a jerk, this boy was worse. He had such a flattered ego that I couldn't comprehend how he hadn't left flying into Father's domain like a balloon.

"Didn't Lord Chaos warn you not to irritate Lord Alpha?" asked the commander of our helping squad.

"He didn't." said uncle Hades. It was true, Chaos hadn't warned us about that.

"Really? Well, even though, you should know it by what you have just seen, so, you're either really brave or pretty stupid." said the girl. I don't know why, but I felt like I knew her. Both of them actually, but the girl more. Strange. My curiosity won myself.

"Who are you?" I asked. Both of them tensed and looked at me, then at each other.

"I'm Commander and she is Second." said the guy, caressing the girl's hand. She nodded.

"Oh come on, it's obvious that those aren't your real names. Tell us who you really are." said Mike with his careless tone.

"Those are none of yours business." said the girl before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Hey! We haven't finished with you!" yelled Mike, taking two steps in her direction, with Anaklusmos in hand and pointed at the back of Second's neck. Commander didn't like that. He took Mike by the wrist, turned it, causing him to drop Anaklusmos. Then, Commander twisted Mike's arm behind him and kicked him on his back, making him stumble three meters, hitting his face on a tree.

"What was that for?!" yelled another camper. Most of them were getting their weapons out and seeing that, so were the soldiers.

"He attacked Second." Commander stated simply.

"Because she didn't listen to me!" yelled Mike getting up with Poseidon's help.

"And that's a reason to attack someone?!" Second yelled back.

"No, but there's a point in Mike's actions. How are we supposed to trust you if we don't know who you are?" said Annabeth. She was always sad, but very intelligent still. I think it was because of his left, so I offered her a place in my hunt, but she didn't accepted.

The truth is, I never understood why he left, sure father explained to us what happened, but it didn't seem to be something Perseus would do, he wouldn't just try to kill his brother out of the blue. Even if the boy was insufferable, his loyalty prevented him so. There must be a reason for his actions.

"Even if our word isn't enough, are you doubting Chaos'?" asked Alpha. Everybody was stunned to see him there, laid against a tree, like nothing was happening. He had this hoodie up, that made it impossible to see his face, I could only see his mouth and chin.

"Since when are you here?" Aphrodite asked him. Strange, she never participated in anything if it was not about beauty product or love affairs, but I could see her eyes closely, since she was standing right next to me. Her pupils were dilated with lust. Goddess of love…

"Quite some time." he said shaking his shoulders. She had her perfect eyebrow raised. He was going to explain but stayed quiet, seeming focused.

"Commander, Second, I'm going to quadrant fifteen. The first squad is losing territory, and Demitri was injured."

"What about us?" asked father.

"Afraid Zeus? Aren't you that powerful, and all?" he asked. His mouth grew into a smirk. Father didn't answered. "I'll be here by tonight tops." and he disappeared inside a vortex. The rummors started, getting louder by the second.

"Silence!" father thundered. Such a drama king. "What is going on?" he asked looking at Commander and Second, who were positively still as well as the rest of their troop.

"Now, Lord Alpha is probably kicking some monsters assess." said Commander. They were still hand in hand.

"Explain."

"You think you are the only ones in a war?" asked Second. None of us answered; instead we kept looking at them, waiting for more clear answers. "Well, you aren't."

"But what does it-" Athena started to ask but was cut off by Commander.

"Lord Alpha is the leader of our army, he's the best of us, so Lord Chaos always orders him missions. When things are bad, he keeps peace." there was a little silence where everybody assimilated the new information, then Commander said lowly to Second. "I can't believe that Demitri was injured." she nodded.

"But if Chaos is all that powerful, why doesn't he snap his fingers and ends a unwanted war?" Mike asked. I saw with the corner of my eyes, Poseidon face palming.

"Lord Chaos is the end, but he's also the beginning. He has only one law, one oath if you want to call it that way. He can never hurt; much less kill any living thing, unless he's asked to."

"So is that why he has Alpha? To do the dirty work for him?" asked Jason. The romans, and that specific son of Jupiter, were all about honor and principles.

"Pretty much." stated Commander.

"That's sick." I heard a little voice said, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, the only daughter of Aphrodite that wasn't like her mother. Actually, she would be a great hunter, and I had already asked her to join, but she was in love with Jason.

"That's necessary." said Second. No one spoke for some time, then Commander broke the silence.

"Part of us is going training, and the other are doing a perimeter. If any camper, immortal or god wants to join either group, only have to ask." and without another word, the soldiers split on perfect timing. Commander led the group that was going to the arena and Second the smaller group of patrol. The campers started moving and also did the other gods. As expected, father, uncle Poseidon, uncle Hades, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes and Athena followed Commander. I decided I would help the patrol group, because of my hunter skills it would be good. My hunters followed me and so did my brother.

"Hey little sis." he said on that annoying tone of his.

"Apollo, how many times will we have to talk about you calling me 'little sis'?" I asked furious. That was kind of a touchy subject, because I was actually born before him, but no, his sexist mentality couldn't understand that.

"Every time I call you that." he said smiling. His teeth shone like the sun, but that made sense since he was the sun god. I sighed. It was going to be a big afternoon.

**Commander **

I walked towards the arena, that as the other structures of camp had grown, followed by my troops, and some very important gods. Second and I had decided that we could talk later, about... I still couldn't believe I had kissed her. It was amazing! Back to reality. We decided that the best to do was be present, if we disappeared, even if just for some minutes wouldn't help with the trust thing.

"Free training guys." I said loudly enough so all my soldiers could hear me. Immediately, they moved and began doing whatever they wanted, from pushups, and running to sparing and a few power practicing. I noticed that the campers and the gods who had also come, stayed only watching at first. I saw Annabeth, Travis and Connor… I looked for Thalia but I didn't find her. She probably went with Artemis to help with the patrol.

"Sir?" said James, one of my best swordsmen. "Do you want to spare?" I smiled under my helmet.

"Sure James." I said and unsheeted my sword. We spared for a few time. He was good, obviously, since he made it to the second squad, but I had more years of practice and experience, that when used wisely, could mean the victory of a battle, even if your adversary is stronger than you.

I slashed at James' sword arm, making a shallow but long cut, nothing major, but enough so that his body retreated subconsciously, giving me enough space to kick his chest. When he finished falling to the ground, I already had my knee on his wrist, making him drop his sword, and my own blade on his throat.

"You won again sir." said James somewhat bitterly. He was one of my best, and proud for it. It was undestandable he would be a little unpleasant when losing.

"It was very good James. You're definitely improving." I said ignoring his antics, we were actually friends outside Chaos' Army. He nodded and walked away. I looked around when my soldiers went to do some exercises and saw that the campers were surprised. I smiled at that. I wouldn't ask to spare with them, but I didn't need to.

"Commander I'd like to spare with you if that's not a problem." said Jason. I remembered him. He was the Roman leader. He defeated Krios and many others monsters. Son of Jupiter and Praetor of the old Camp Jupiter. But I had to play dumb.

"Sure…."

"Jason." he said walking up to me flipping a coin which turned to a gold sword. I nodded. We began sparing, he was pretty good. After the war was over, I would ask him to join Chaos army, maybe my squad even. But still I was better. I pretended a slash on his left side and he bought it but in the last millionth of second I changed the way taking his sword along with mine, an pointing both of them to his throat. One on the back of his neck and the other straight on the front.

We were both sweating. But the stamina in my body would make me go on that rhythm for a long time before stopping. Like Second had said before, Earth wasn't the only place in war. I'd been in lots of wars, and my body was used to long periods of constant fighting.

"That was very good Jason." I said, he nodded calmly but I knew that he wasn't feeling that way.

"Thank you, Commander." was all he said. What was pretty much for a Roman with hurt pride. I looked to the campers again, no one took a step closer, or asked to fight me, so I went with my friends to exercise. Finally the campers started moving. Doing the same things we were doing. Exercising, sparing, training powers, etc.

I did some pushups, spared a little more with my soldiers, watched them fighting and assisted them. After almost three hours of training I saw the patrol group coming back.

"It was great guys. Now a little free time, you deserve it." I said. As I walked towards Second I saw that the gods were stunned because my troops, instead of walk away or start talking or chill, went back to training.

"No enemy in a radious of five kilometers sir." said Second. I frowned, she usually does at least ten kilometers, I wanted to know why.

"Only five?"

"Yes, seems like our helpers weren't in such a great fit." she said a little upset. I looked in her eyes, her beautiful black eyes, and made the question silently. She nodded.

"We'll be at the cabin if there's any problem." I told my troops and we walked to our cabin.

We went to my room, because it was sound proofed, so we would be able to talk without worrying. I closed the door and took off my helmet. She did the same with her helmet without taking her eyes away from mine.

"I apologize for kissing you, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to, or that it wasn't amazing." I told her, taking two steps in her direction. I thought she was going to back away, but instead she came closer and put a hand in my face, right over my scar. I frowned. "I know that you probably don't feel the same for me, because, come on, look at you and look I me. You're gorgeous, Zoe and I'm… This thing." I took her hand off my cheek and closed my eyes. Yup, I was in love with Zoe Nightshade. She looked at me, her eyes betrayed he confident composture, and I knew she was still afraid of opening herself, even if it had been lots of years since her problem with men.

I cupped her face with one hand and caressed her lip with my thumb. I needed her to be sure I'd never hurt her like that. I had been her best friend and confident for years and nothing would change that. I would be there for her as she had been for me all this time in Chaos' Army. But I couldn't wait anymore, I couldn't be only her friend, I didn't want to. We had grown too close. So when she brought her other hand to my neck, I almost couldn't hold back the smile that forming.

"Just for you to know... I think you're handsome." she said in almost a whisper. This time, I smiled widely before I kissed her again.


	5. Ally or Threat?

**Oh my God! I'm sorry! It's been a long time since I updated, but school have been so hard, with all the tests and conclusion projects. Anyway, I apologize for the wait, I'll to make up for it posting another chapter as soon as possible.**

**now enough with me. And on to the story.**

**disclamer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter 4. ALLY OR THREAT?**

**Second**

We were kissing again. I couldn't believe it. I felt like my heart would explode form happiness. Finally this was happening. I've liked him for a quite some time, but were always to insecure to try anything to call his attention.

His hands were pulling me closer. I couldn't stop kissing him. I felt something inside me I had never felt before. Most time of my life I had been a hunter, then when I joined Chaos army he became a friend. After years together Istarted to realize I liked him more than I normal friendship, and it scared me.

But now I was so happy nothing could bring me down. We heard the conch horn blow and we slowly moved away. I looked at his blue eyes and played with his sandy blond hair smiling a lot. He smiled back at me and stroked my cheek.

"Zoe Nightshade, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. My heart was filled with joy. I nodded smiling and he kissed me lightly, almost only a brush of lips. "Great." he said smiling too.

"Although I would love to stay here for the rest of the night, I think we have to go to dinner. It seems that we've been away for a while, and you're the leader…" I reasoned. He looked at me for a few seconds, and I stared back, not quite believing it yet, then he let out a playful sigh and nodded.

"Come on. Let's go." he said and took my hand pulling me out of my bed where I hadn't even noticed we had fallen during our kisses. we both put our bronze helmets on, and with the corner of my eyes, I could see he was still looking at me, with a faint smile on his lips.

"Ready Commander?" I asked taking his offered hand.

"Absolutely."

And we took off for dinner.

**Third Person**

Commander and Second walked hand in hand to the pavilion and sat in the Chaos table with their troops, who were having fun, laughing and telling jokes, remembering stories. They were more like a big family, a group of friends, than just soldiers of the same squad.

The Olympians had decided they would have dinner with their children, something that made especially the younger ones quite excited, but although they enjoyed spending time with their kids, the curiosity and their need to keep an eye on Chaos' squad was also a wanted to learn from them, not that they would ever admit it to.

The gods were enjoying their food, drinking nectar and eating ambrosia, and were watching their children, interact with each other, something both parts thought should happen more often. They were their parents after all. Every kid should feel loved and secure. Most of them only wanted to be noticed by their parents. It's quite the pressure having a parent that is a immortal, superpowerful god.

The big three oath had been called off a very long time ago, so nearly every table was full, only Hera's and Hestia's were excluded to that. The former being the goddess of marriage, couldn't cheat her husband, and have an affair with a mortal, as much as sometimes she wanted to, just for revenge. And the later had sworn an oath to be a maiden goddess forever. Even Artemis's was full, of course, of hunters only.

The campers and soldiers were eating barbecue and talking when a night black vortex appeared over the Chaos' table. It could only be seen by some angles since it was thinner than paper, and it's inside were shadowed, preventing everyone from seeing what was on the other side. It was a portal, as the gods and campers discovered not later after, because out of it came Alpha, side carrying a black haired man.

From his height the man couldn't be older than eighteen, but the amazing quantity of muscles he possessed could very well be mistaken his true age,the gods knew that since he was a warrior, there was no doubt there, he probably looked older than he really was.

The man tried to walk, or rather limp, but his struggle was such that he gave up and let Alpha drag him. He had blood all over his clothes, his red T-shirt and black jeans, which wore freshly torn from battle. He also portrayed lots of cut, some bigger the the others, like the one over his eyebrow, and on his side.

"Demitri." Commander gasped surprised. Second, however, was too stunned to move or pretty much say anything. The other soldiers of Chaos got over their shock and knelt down quickly. Th whole scene intrigued Athena, who had heard Commander, and her over activate brain started to look for answers and for theories. _Who is Demitri?_

The man who had seemed to be unconscious, or almost so, stirred when Commander said his name ooked up trying to stand straight, but failing when his hand flew to his side, groaning softly from pain. Alpha, with amazing god reflexes, grabbed him before he could fall.

"Alpha?" he asked, his voice hoarse from pain and tireness. Then, everybody saw his eyes. They were gold. Shining gold. A gold that the gods had seen in one place, and one place only. They were the same color of Kronos'.

The Olympians grabbed their weapons as well as the immortal campers that understood the parentage, immediately tensing in the pospect of danger.

"Yes Demitri. It's okay, you're safe now." said Alpha. Only then he seemed to notice all weapons pointed to his friend. And he wasn't happy about it. "If any of you make a move to hurt him, I swear it will be the last thing you will ever do." he growled while moving to touch Demitri's wound. His hand started to glow white.

For a few moments, everybody was quiet. "But he is-" started Zeus but he was interrupted.

"Demitri Jackson, son of Kronos." said Demitri. He looked much better. He still had blood over his clothes and skin but his cuts seemed cured.

"Kronos?!" asked Hades and Zeus together At the same time their brother shouted.

"Jackson?! What do you mean by Jackson?" asked Poseidon. Alpha's hands were in fists by his sides, but he willed control over himself.

"Jackson as in Sally's son and Percy's half brother." every eyes were on him. A lot of mouths opened. But he stayed there, calm.

"When were you born?" asked Hades, too paranoid for his own good. Demitri sighed.

"Right before the end of the Second Titan War, my father realized that he could lose, so he seduced a mortal, mother of the most powerful demigod ever, so his son or daughter could help him come back. Nine months after, I was born." he explained.

"How come we never heard about you?" asked Athena, although she already had a theory.

"Chaos hid my mom's pregnancy, because he knew you guys wouldn't hesitate on killing both of us, then took me to Nebula right after I was born. His servants took care of me until I was four."

"And after?" asked Apollo, who, for once, looked serious.

"I went to live with my brother." he stated as if it was the most obvious thing of the universe.

"Percy? You've talked to Percy after he left Camp?" asked Thalia, her eyes wide, her voice hopeful and anxious at the same time. She missed her cousin, he had been there for her through thick and thin, being a friend, a cousin, a brother. She too had been crushed when he left, especially since no one wanted to explain fully what had happened, but she hid that feeling well.

"I said that a minute ago."Demitri said rolling his eyes.

"So that means that he is in Chaos army too." said Annabeth lowly. Demitri almost face palmed.

"Of course he is. He is-" he started to say but stopped, realizing what was going on. "Oh."

"He is what?" asked Annabeth. Demitri looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Blond hair and grey eyes.

"And you are?" he asked her.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." she said proudly. He opened his golden eyes surprised.

"And I thought you were dead." he commented shrugging.

"What?!" she asked irritated.

"You are the girl who cheated on my brother, aren't you? Over two hundred years ago." everybody looked at her, and her face went red. There was a huge silence, you could hear a pin falling on the ground, until Thalia broke it.

"You did what?!" she yelled angrily, making the air crack with electricity. Annabeth didn't answered, she couldn't, so she just looked down with misty eyes.

"So, you don't know what happened? Wow, you are more stupid than I thought." he said grinning.

"Are you calling us stupid?" thundered Zeus, ever the dramatic, made the air fill with ozone. Demitri grinned even more.

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

Zeus brought out his master bolt and on rage threw it on Demitri, not caring for the destruction it would cause on it's surroundings, not only at it's target. He did realize, too late, and his eyes widened in panic, what had he done? But before the bolt hit the boy, or anything else for that matter, it stopped, frozen, in midair. Demitri stumbled at little, weakened, and Alpha helped him stay put, grabbing the bolt and lazily throwing it back to Zeus, whose jaw was almost hitting the floor, along with everyone else's. _Fifty five percent._ Alpha thought, starting to feel the strings of weakness, but ignoring it.

"Demitri, you shouldn't use your powers yet, you're still not a hundred percent cured." said Alpha helping him to stand up straight.

"I know, it's just that they are so annoying." he said with a faint smile. Alpha laughed.

"Come on, let's go to my ship. We have a lot to talk." said Alpha and they teleported away. Disappearing in thin air, leaving a hell to break loose, and it did, eventually.

First, the pavillion was quiet, then the murmurs started growing into shouts and discussions. The only ones not talking were the soldiers, but they were tensed. Who wouldn't after being yelled at?

Chiron hit the floor with his roof, and the campers were immediately quiet, understanding the sign. "How can we trust you now? You've brought an enemy to our Camp!" yelled Mike. He had a hand in his sword's wrist.

"Commander Demitri is no enemy. He leads the first squad of the Chaos Army. You have ours, Lord Alpha's and Lord Chaos' word." said Commander. The Olympians thought about it for a minute than seemed to accept, some more than others.

"But you lied to us. You said you didn't know where Perseus was." said Artemis. Everybody were quite surprised that she had spoken, about that especific subject no less.

"We didn't lie, because we didn't know that he is also in Chaos's army." said Second looking to Commander, her eyes questioning, unbelievable. Could he really be part of the Army? He took her hand and caressed it.

"So now it's supposed to be easier right?" asked Demeter to the other gods. Commander and Second looked at her, but she said no more.

"So, if you are speaking the truth and you didn't know about Percy being in the Army, how did you know about him?" asked a suspicious Nico. The son of Hades had been especially sad after Percy's leaving. He had been the one to first accept him. He was the one to help him through his troubles. He excused him even after he betrayed him. He was his brother, and more of a father than his true father had been.

Commander and Second looked at each other, a silent conversation going through them, then Commander nodded and after taking a deep breath they took off their helmets.

There were a lot of gasps when the gods and immortal campers saw who they were. Her black eyes and long black hair tied on a braid and arrenged in a tiara. His sandy blond hair, blue eyes and the scar on his face made them impossible not to recognize.

"Zoe?!" asked Artemis on the same time as Annabeth and Thalia yelled. "Luke?!"

"But I made you a constellation." said the goddess.

"But, but, you died. I saw you stabbing your Achile's spot." said Annabeth surprised and confused.

"Yes Annabeth. But Chaos wanted me to be the commander of one of his squads. So he brought me back to life."

"The same happened for me." said Zoe, seizing the opportunity to explain her point.

"Now if you may, tell us what happened to Percy. Why he left?" asked Luke, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait a minute. Are we going to forget everything that he has done? He betrayed us! He almost destroyed us! And she is the daughter of a Titan!" yelled Mike.

"And?" Luke asked calmly.

"I didn't choose my parents, and Luke repented, and helped to save Olympus." said Zoe, she was getting angry with that boy. after a few moments of consideration, the gods reached a decision.

"The only reason we won't incinerate you now, is because your story make sense. And Chaos trusts you." said Athena. But she would keep an eye on them, even more now that she knew their identities. But that was okay, because Athena always had a plan.

"And because you make a cute couple!" said Aphrodite with a extremely girly squeal, she could sense a wave of love coming from them. Zoe blushed and Luke looked down embarrassed.

"You're together?!" asked Artemis perplexed. She could not, believe what was happening.

"I'm no longer a hunter, milady." explained Zoe. Artemis fell back on her temporary throne, astonished.

"Now, back to the subject. What happened to Percy?" asked Luke glaring at the campers and the gods. "Annabeth?" he looked at his old friend, but she looked away.

"I cheated on him, okay? And I regret it. We were distant and I was feeling alone. So I cheated on him." she said, snapping at everyone else, while holding back tears of frustration and embarrassment. "Then he started to fight Mike, and almost killed him." she tried to get some points on her side. The boy nodded begrudging.

"If it wasn't for Lord Poseidon that stupid jerk would have killed me." murmured Mike, his voice laced with anger and jealousy.

"Percy wouldn't do it. He wouldn't just kill another person, much less his own brother." said Luke. He knew it. Percy had been reluctant on killing him, and he had betrayed him, and almost killed him several times.

"Well, he tryed to. And he was banished because of that." said Mike again, a hint of anger in his voice.

"He was what?!" asked Zoe shocked and irritated.

"Banished." repeated Mike. Luke turned to the gods, a look of disgust painted on his face.

"You had him banished!? After everything he's done?! Were you out of your minds!?" he almost yelled. None of the gods dared to say a single world.

Artemis couldn't handle it anymore. She got up and went out the pavillion towards the archery range, to spent some energy, or else she felt like exploding. But she wasn't the only one with that idea.


	6. My Brother

**Oh my gods, I'm so sorry for the long wait, you have no idea how busy this past weeks have been. I also want to apologized for the short chapter, well let's not prolong this AN to much.**

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter 5. MY BROTHER**

Meanwhile, Alpha's

"Brother." Demitri said as soon as we appeared inside my ship. I put my hood down and we hugged, laughing like idiots.

Come on, it had been a while since I had last seen him, then I almost lost him over some fatal wound, having to go rescue and heal him. I have every right to be happy. But the main truth was, I just missed my brother.

"How are you? I mean, besides that." I asked him smiling, pointing to his torso. He was out of danger, and we were finally together again.

"I'm fine, as always. But these years have been hard. Too many wars, too many battles. But what about you? I haven't seen you in ages." he said sitting on the only bed.

"Only two years brother." I pointed out, but I got what he meant. After spending almo

"I missed you, Perce." he said messing my already messed hair. I smiled and messed his.

"Me too Demitri. Me too. We'll have a lot of time to talk, I'll ask Chaos for some vacation for you, to heal, and etc. But now, you must rest. You know that I'm not the best at healing." I reasoned with him.

"No, I am. Perce, you cured ninety five percent of my wound, stop being so modest." I laughed and he joined me.

"But seriously Demitri, you need to rest. And you know that." I said standing up off the bed.

"But-"

"Are you making me order?" I asked serious looking at him in the eyes. He froaned and murmured: I can't believe this. I smiled triunfantemente.

"No Sir."

"Good. I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to check if everybody is still alive." I said putting my hood up.

"Why haven't you told them who you are?" he asked quickly, before I could go out.

"I don't want them to know, because I don't want to talk about what happened in the past. I am Alpha, assassin of Chaos, no longer Percy." he nodded but I knew that he didn't agree with me in this, which is something we had never agreed on, ever since we first met and he was just a small kid, he always questioned me about why he couldn't tell any of his friends who his older brother was.

Actually, I still remember when Chaos introduced my recently cast aside, almost depressed self, to a hiperactive, cheerful little boy, who just couldn't keep still for a minute.

_Flashback_

_"Come with me child, I promise you'll never have to look back at those who abandoned you again. Accept my offer, and become my... assistent." the ten year old boy said to me._

_Even if I was still half layed on the ground, severely bleeding and almost passing out from exhaustion, hearing a ten year old boy, who reached my waist height at the most, calling me 'child' was kind of ridiculous, so I couldn't stop myself from snorting lightly. Or perhaps, I was starting to loose sense, along with my blood. I, for sure, knew that I no longer felt my injures, my body had gone numb, mostly._

What else do I have to loose?

_"I accept." I said and frowned right after. My voice was way weaker than I expected. His serious expression immediately turned into a grin, and he finally kind of looked his age. If that makes any sense. He snapped his fingers and a grown man sized wormhole appeared in the middle of the street. He turned around and started walking towards it, while I watched confused. My vision was getting blurrier and blurrier, and my breathing heavier._

_"Aren't you coming?" he asked looking back at me. But I just managed to frown my eyebrows lightly before I collapsed back, and the world became black._

_When I came back to my senses, I noticed two things at once. The first, was that, despite of a medium headache, I wasn't hurting at all, which by itself was something weird, since I had had the crap beaten out of me. And the second was that I was not on some random sidewalk on Queens, but on a comfortable black bed with equally dark sheets. The same coloring served the rest of the room, but the most impressive thing was a painting, it covered most of the opposite wall, and it was so perfect, with all the details of the stars and nebulas that I - freaking gods, it's not a painting!_

_"Oh, I see you're awake, and enjoying your new view, apparently." said a unknown voice from where the door was. Standing leaning on the doorframe was a man of about twenty five years old, with black hair and eyes, so dark, that both had an almost blue hue attached to it._

I was immediately on guard. I searched for Riptide in my pocket but stoped almost feeling the punch of reality in my stomach. I didn't have Riptide anymore, and so I was completly vulnerable. The man chuckled lightly, and eyed me curiously.

_"Well, it is obvious that we will have to improve your observation and reconizing skills, if we intend on making you a professional."_

_"Chaos?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Yes, he seemed different but I still could see some similarities between the grown up man and the little boy I had met earlier. He smiled and nodded. "How- ?" I started to ask but he interrupted me._

_"I am sure you must have a lot of questions but there are some things I believe we have to discuss before anything else." he said. And I might not have been the brightest back then, but I knew not to annoy the most powerful being of the entire universe over some simple questions. And if what he said was true, I would have eternity to ask them later. So I just nodded._

_"You already know I want you to be my personal assistant, so for that I'll personaly train you, and just to let things clear, I only accept the best of my warriors, so I will be even more demanding with your improvements. But that can be treated later, what really matters now is: what do you know of the whereabouts and happenings in your mom's life four years ago?" I tensed. You see, my mom is kind of a delicate subject, okay it is an extremely delicate subject. So for a second or two, over shock, I just stared at him._

_"What? What do you mean?" I finally managed to ask._

_"Perseus, what I am about to tell you might be extremely frustrating and will anger you beyond reason, but I will have to ask you to control yourself as much as you can, and look at it from the brightside." Chaos continued, suddenly serious. I was even more worried after that._

_"Uhm... okay." he sighed. I guess even for immortal superpowerful beings some things are tough._

_"Perseus, in a few minutes, one of my other assistents will bring along someone I want you to meet. He's very special, and the only one of his kind heard of." oh gods, this doesn't sound good. I have a bad feeling... "His name is Demitri. He's a demititan." What?! "And he's also your brother." silence, then..._

_"WHAT?!" I yelled. By then my brain had pretty much done all the connections, and believe me, it did not like the conclusion._

_"Four years ago, you were fighting a battle against the Titan Lord Kronos, and his allies. He knew of the prophecy and afraid of the possibility of loosing he decided he should have a heir, someone who could help bring him back if he was defeated. Someone who could go unnoticed until the time was right. A half blood, but in this case, half mortal, half titan, born of the mother of the greatest demigod he had ever encountered." he made a pause. "You are that demigod Perseus. And the woman is your mother."_

_I couldn't talk. My throat seemed to have shut, until, that is, a hatred filled scream ripped throught it._

_I reckon that if we were still on Earth, I would have caused the biggest earthquake of history and someplace would have been submersed by the greatest Tsunami ever. Thank Chaos, we weren't._

_"He... I mean... Did he..." I was at a loss of words. My anger seemed to have faded away, and I could only feel saddeness and despair._

_"Rape her? No. He didn't. He disguised himself as the mortal Paul Blofis, your mother's husband if I'm not wrong, so he didn't forced himself on her." I didn't kow whether I was thankfull or completely disgusted. After a few moments, in which I used to calm my maelstorm of emotions at bay, I asked._

_"But... What happened then? I mean, I never knew of this. No one... No one else seemed to know either." I said, thinking about Poseidon, which didn't help at the moment._

_"Kronos used his power over time to estimulate the pregnancy, so instead of nine months, it only took one and she was ready to give birth, but by then, it was too late for him, you had already defeated him and stopped his plans."_

_"But this month, shouldn't someone have noticed it, I mean she was pregnant." reality was starting to set in, but I guess I was still looking for loopholes in the story._

_"Well, about that. I might have a hand in it." he said truthfully. "I knew what this child would represent to Olympus, the ultimate threat, even being a newborn, or even before. So I hid your mother's pregnancy, from all except for herself and Paul, because I know the gods, and mostly, I know my grandson Zeus, and what he's capable of, and so I knew Sally wouldn't be safe during or after her pregnancy. So as soon as she gave birth I cleaned their memories of everything regarding the subject." he explained._

_It was definetely a lot to take in, so for about ten minutes, I just stayed there, sitting in my bed, looking at the sheet but not really seeing them. Thinking the story over. There were still lots of things that weren't clear to me, but I guess there was something more important._

_"You said Demitri was here... What exactly happened to him? What of... all of what you just told me, does he knows?" Chaos seemed to relax at my mention of Demitri, and let a small smile form on his lips._

_"As soon as he was born, Demitri was brought here, so we could keep him a secret and protect him. He's currently four years old and he knows that his mom could not keep him for his best well being but that she loves him. He's starting to learn about mithology in stories and legends, and as much as it is a coincidence, his favorites are those of Perseus, the first, being those of that son of Zeus, and the second, as you are being called here." my jaw almost hit the floor at that._

_"I have a legend?" I asked, momentarily stunned by that revelation. That time, Chaos laughed for real._

_"Oh my boy, you are the legend."_

_No way. I was about to ask Chaos more about this legend thing. About how - and what - did they know about me, when the door was oppened and in came running a small black haired boy with golden eyes. He giggled as he ran out of his nurse reach and hid behind the bed. The poor woman looked exasperated and a little out of breath, which she lost when she realized that Chaos was there. She immediately dropped to her knees._

_"Lord Chaos." she said looking at the floor. The she looked at the boy. "Demitri, come here, remember what I told you to do in the presence of Lord Chaos?" She asked somewhat sternly. "I'm sorry my Lord, he seems a little too playfull today." She tried to explain herself, but Chaos only laughed at her statement._

_"Do not worry Marie, for no harm has been done. Now, if you may excuse us..." she nodded and was about to call for the boy to come along, but Chaos continued. "Oh, and Mr. Jackson may stay, actually, Demitri, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Marie understood her dismisal and went out of the room while big golden eyes focused on me. Before Chaos could say anything, the kid beat him._

_"Are you my daddy?" I oppened mouth to say something, anything, but my voice had disappeared. I could just stare at him, searching for any if my mom's features, or mine's for that matter, and thinking how could someone consider this child something dangerous. I had never seen something so innocent._

_"No I'm not, kiddo. My name is Percy, and I'm your brother." I said. I waited for his reaction, suddenly his opinion mattered a lot more than it should, I mean, I just met him._

_But when his face turned into a brilliant grin I knew it did. Because he was family._

_"I'm Demi." he said cheerfully._

_From the moment he threw himself at me, hugging me with his small arms, and telling me about himself, the miths he knew, his favourite color, his stuffed animal... I sworn to protect him, Demitri - Demi - my brother, with my life._


	7. Confessions

**Heeey, everybody! I'm sorry for not updating in sooo long, it's been really hard to write and find internet to post, I was in my farm and there is nothing there, definetely. Well, thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me, and they do help me write better and more often (just a hint :) now on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, they belong to our amazing Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 6. CONFESSIONS**

Alpha's

I water traveled myself to the entrence of the pavillion and saw everyone calmly eating their meals. I also saw that Luke and Zoe had both taken their helmets off, letting everyone else see who they were. _You should do the same_, I heard Chaos voice in my head. _Argh, why can't you let me be for just a day?_ I asked him annoyed. _You and Demitri... I won't revel myself by my own will, forget it._ I said and cut off our 'line' of communication, I would try to block him with more focus and determination this time, I wanted a free from judgement time even if just for a day, not that I thought I would get it. Well...

I was curious to know what happened. I could have read their minds, but I don't like doing that with friends. So I might as well ask them later.

I wasn't hungry, on the contrary, I felt satisfied and energetic so I headed to the archery range. Seeing this view, I was reminded of my time as a camper, and how I would always run away from this place. My archery skills were truly horrible. I let myself smile a little when I remembered the time when one of my arrows hit Chiron's backside. They pratically banned me from here after that.

And then Mike arrived. He could somewhat shoot an arrow and everyone was so excited about it. My knuckles became white while holding the bow when I remembered how he used to throw that on my face, saying how better of a son of Poseidon he was because of his skill. I didn't mind it at that time, I actually thought that it was great for him that he knew archery, it was a useful skill, and I was glad my brother had it to protect himself. How foolish I was.

The anger I felt towards him became energy and I started running around, jumping and rolling on the floor. Every time the arrows hit the bull's eye I thought of my fist hitting his face. A dangerous smile appeared in my face as I continued my _kind of_ evil and twisted game. Until I sensed a presence behind me.

Without looking back I could tell who it was. She had a peculiar scent and radieted a silver glow, just like her domain. And she was the only one of them that could walk this quietly. I stopped and turned around facing her.

"Pretty impressive, for a man." she said smiling. She was laying back against a tree, with her arms crossed in front of her body, what only made her breasts stand out even more in her silky white blouse. Her smile was amazing. She was on her eighteen years old form, and, was impressed with my skills.

"Thank you milady." I said bowing. She tried to hide her surprised, but I noticed. I haven't bowed to Zeus, the King of the Gods, and gave that speach about not bowing to anyone and now I was bowing to her. Even I couldn't understand it fully. She then took off her bow and shot and perfect arrow that hit the bull.

"Pretty impressive," I said. "For a girl." and smirked. She wasn't very pleasured but smiled to me nonetheless.

"You think you could win a contest against me?" she asked laughing, and as cliche as it is, it sounded like bells. I smiled.

"Yes." she tried to analize my expression but my hoodie covered all of my face except for my mouth and chin. I tried not to smirk when she spoke again.

"So, it's a challenge then?" she asked. I guess she was right for being suprised about me challenging her, because she her skill was better than her brother's, and he was the god of archery.

"Sure, why not?" every minute she got more surprised. I was being friendly. It had been a while since I was so like my old self with anyone but my brother. I must admit it felt good. Not having to be so cold, and isolated.

We began shooting arrows, and after about ten minutes we were still a match.

"What about we make things a little more interesting?" I asked maliciously. She had something, I couldn't stop looking at her. I wanted her.

She frowned and looked at me suspiciously, as if sensing danger. "How?" she asked.

"If you win, I'll do whatever you want. If I win, you will do whatever I want." I stated simply. I just managed not to influence her decision. It wouldn't having that against me later. No this had to be all her doing.

"Deal." she said after a few minutes. I nodded grinning. She was as good as mine.

We shot arrow after arrow, hitting the bull's eye every time. Then, I started splitting my previous arrows in half and she did the same, until she missed one.

"Seems like I have won." I said grinning, and turned my head to the side a little so I could enjoy what I was seeing better.

"No way." she said before turning around and walking off. I took two large steps forward and came behind her, grabing her hips, pulling her against me and kissing her neck. She was so shocked from what was happening she stopped walking.

I went up and down her neck, from her shoulder to her cheek. Kissing and lightly bitting her skin. She tasted like ambrosia. She moaned and her legs trembled a little when I bit an especific place between her shoulder and her neck. That was all I needed.

I turned her around in a quick swift and slowly leaned forward. I kissed her softly on the lips at first, trying to calm her down into enjoying it. As she opened her mouth putting her hand in my face then pulling me by the neck, we started kissing for real. I explored her mouth while thouched her abdomen, and slowly lifted her silky blouse.

I started to move my hands up and down her body, and went back to kiss her neck, then her shoulder, and I was going lower when she lightly pushed me away. She was trembeling, and had a scared, guilty expression on her face.

She took a step back, still not taking her eyes away from me, as if preparing to jump away if I tried anything else, then vanished.

Artemis'

I teleported myself to Olympus, and sat down on my throne. I was still shaken, that much was so ridiculously obvious I later asked myself why I had gone there. There of all places, where my superpowerful family of hardheads could walk in at any moment.

I still couldn't believe what I had done. I had just kissed Alpha.

He had something, a scent that drove me crazy. I just realized it now but it was the scent of the seas: saltwater and sand. And the way he talked, his voice. It was as smooth as velvet, when he wanted it to be. It seemed to be able to confuse you and compell you into doing everything he wanted.

"What are you thinking Artemis?" I almost jumped from fright, and cursed myself, I've never been so inattentive of my sorroundings before. I turned my gaze and saw Aphrodite, Hepheastus, Ares, Demeter and my brother looking at me curiously.

"I-"

"Oh my! It was a man wasn't it?" Aphrodite asked happilly. I couldn't talk. I just looked at her and bit my lower lip. For the first time on my life, I felt out of control enough to want to scream in confusion.

"Finally! I thought that you would keep that vow forever!" said Aphrodite. There were eight flashes of light and there stood the rest of the council.

"I didn't break my vow!" I yelled angrily. '_How outrageous! How dare that empty headed, over girly, foolish goddess try and acuse me of -'_

"What happened?!" my father, the almighty drama 'king' Zeus, asked panicking. '_Ah pretty, so he can have all those affairs but I couldn't break my vow?! Not that I ever would, but how sexist is that?'_ I sighed, not the best time for my discussions over how ridicously sexist these males are. Every god was by then looking at me questioning.

"Nothing father." I tried as politely as I could at the moment. Despite of the situation, I am a lady, and ladies never go as low as being impolite, like men do.

"But the fact that she was daydreaming about a man when we got here." completed Aphrodite in an almost singing voice.

I'm gonna punch her.

"What?!" yelled Zeus. Thunder rumbled. I just managed not to roll my eyes and focus on the conversation.

"No I wasn't!"

"Oh, yes you were. Now, I want a name." well, at least I can't say I didn't try.

"Alpha." I said lowly, hoping they wouldn't hear it, and by some miracle, forget about it. Of course that didn't happen. As soon as the name left my lips, bringing back the taste of his mouth, and the memories of his kisses Aphrodite squealed. Amd for the first time ever, I thanked her, for getting me out of a innapropriate fantasy that I should in no way be having.

"The powerful, mysterious guy. I don't blame you. He seems to be hot." I was sure I was blushing.

"Can we change the subject please?" I begged to my father, but of course it didn't work. Not with the love goddess on the room.

"I mean, Orion was a long time ago..." she continued. I blushed again, and bit my lip again, looking to the floor. I surely was a terrible liar. I probably couldn't lie for my life.

"There was another man after Orion?!" she screamed excited. '_Now,  
I'm doomed.'_

"This is only getting more interesting." said Ares. I glared at him, but he just laughed. I would have to beat him in a fight again to remind him not to play with me.

"Was he someone I knew little sis?" my brother asked me, trying to assume the sweet caring brother role he never did. I relinquish.

"Yes, you knew him."

"Who was him?" pleaded Aphrodite, oh Chaos, I could see in her eyes how excited she was about this, it almost made me sick.

"Perseus Jackson." I confessed.

"What?!" everybody yelled together. But the expressions varied. I waited for them to calm down, avoiding looking at their faces at the same time, then I took a deep breath and started explaining.

"I saw him growing into best man I have ever met. He earned my trust and respect because he was kind, loyal, caring, brave, modest-"

"You are forgetting handsome." pointed Aphrodite. The others female goddess, except for Hera, nodded. Athena remained still, not commenting, and looking at me like she does with a complicated problem that needs a solution. It ennerved me.

"I can't believe it! You have fallen for two sons of Poseidon!" said my father angrily.

"It must be the legend of the tides and the moon. The scent of the sea intoxicates me." I confessed again. '_What is wrong with me?! By the time this meeting ends I'll probably be completely mad.'_

"So why haven't you fallen for Poseidon?" asked Demeter. They all turned to look at uncle Poisedon at this part, who shifted uncomfortably on his throne.

"I don't know." I said.

"Maybe it's because Poseidon is the whole ocean, while his sons are the tides." said Athena. It was a good guess.

"So, what made you fall for Alpha?" asked Aphrodite. For her, that seemed to be the only kind of things that mattered.

"Firstly, I haven't fallen for Alpha." _yet_, I thought. The way he kissed me... It was the best thing I had ever done. "Secondly, he also has the scent of the seas."

Alpha's

"Demitri Jackson! What the hell do you thing you are doing?" I water traveled myself to my ship after Artemis vanished and found my hardhead of a brother exercising.

"Come on, Perce. It was so boring here." he said jumping off the bar. When he landed, he had to curve his body over his wound in obvious pain, loosing his balance because of it.

"What part of the rest thing you didn't understand?" I asked him angrily while helping him to get to the bed.

"Sorry." he said sitting on the bed, his breath a little shallow. "Now it doesn't seems like such a good idea." he said smiling sheepily at me. I just rolled my blue eyes, annoyed.

"Of course it wasn't. You had a fatal injurie Demitri, you could have died. I can't lose you brother." I wouldn't have made all these years without Demitri. He was my family, my friend, my brother. The only other person that talked to me normaly that not Chaos.

"I know brother, I'm sorry." he said putting his arm, of his good side, over my shoulder.

"Now go rest, I'll finish healing you" I said, gently pushing him down. His eyes closed right after his head touched the pillow and I started my healing magic, one of the perks of being Chaos' son.

**Soo, what do you think? Please review!**


	8. All in a Day's Work

**Heey, guys, I'm trying to update faster but it's been difficult. Sorry for the small chapter, I promise to try and make up to it. I want to thank you for all your reviews, I love them, it's what keep me writting! Anyway, let's go on with the story : )**

**disclaimer: i don't own PJO or HoO, it's all Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 7. ALL IN A DAY'S WORK**

**Alpha**

I woke up sored. My muscles ached from the hardness of the floor I had slept on, because Demitri was injured, he had gotten the bed, and from the stiffness they were put in thanks to another infuriating nightmare. I would have to ask Chaos to change my arragements if I wanted to have Dmitri staying with me longer than another day. There was no way I was sleeping on the floor again. Being the son of the most powerful being of the universes had it's perks after all. If I couldn't enjoy this small luxury, I don't know what would become of me.

I looked towards my brother of blood and more importantly soul and affection and saw that he was already awake. I smirked. The prefect moment to annoy him a little.

"What time is it?" I asked him, out of nowhere.

"Six hours, thirty minutes and twelve seconds." he said and I laughed. I had an inter-planetary watch on my wrist but it was always funny to see him doing things like that. "Argh, you're impossible Percy, you know I hate when you do that." I did.

"Relax man. I'm just kidding with you." I said still smiling. He rolled his eyes, but he knew I meant no harm. Then his eyes glimmered with his own promises of nuisance.

"So..." he began, much to my displeasure "How was everything alright last night?" he asked me grinning like a fool. "Because you took a long time to come back..." I could pratically hear the malice behind every word.

"Since when do you take care of my schedule?" I asked smirking, trying to change the subject yet again, but unsuccessfully so, for the memories of the previous night came back in lightspeed and my eyes greened. I came back to reality thanks to Demitri's laugher.

"I knew it." he said. "Who is she?"

"Artemis." I confessed. We didn't have secrets. I knew everything about him, and he knew everything about me.

I started daydreaming (again) of the pressure of her body against mine, the taste of her mouth, her perfume, her eyes...

"You made out with the virgin hate-men goddess?! Bro, you're good." he said impressed. I waved my hand dismissingly. Not that I actually thought it was nothing, on the contrary, for me, the pririor night had meant... Well, I was still uncertain of what all of that had been, and was still trying to sort out my feelings, but I knew for sure that whatever it was, it changed most things, if not everything concerning my stay on Earth, including my view on it. Suddenly, it didn't sound so awful the prospect of staying a few more weeks here than it had before. But I didn't want to duel with all this before breakfast, so I was quick to try and change the subject, again.

"And what about your love life? Have you been dating?" I asked. He on porpose imitated my hand waving gesture.

"I've gone out sometimes but nothing serious." he said shruddering.

"Hum... How about we go out tonight? Drinks, girls, fights... I'm sure they can handle one night without me." he looked in my eyes for a second, what for us was like minutes, until I burst into laughs. He joined me.

"Almost fooled me, Perce." he said.

"Demitri Jackson, what do you think about your brother? You know me. I'm not like that." in fact he was the only one that knew me truly, and Chaos, of course, but it was because it was a little difficult not to know someone you've spend ages inside the head. Others wouldn't come near me unless it was absolutely necessary. They were afraid, and rightly since I couldn't deny being dangerous, it came with the power, along with the common sense of not to cross me, and not to be an attachment, both were almost equally tormenting. I could pratically feel my eyes getting greyer.

"You know, your eyes thing always creep me out." he said shrugging as when a cold feeling runs down your spine. I managed a little smile.

"Yeah, creeps everybody." I said bringing my hood up. We went outside and quietly made our way to the Mess Hall. We were the last to get there. Even the gods had already arrived, so when we entered, there wasn't a single person who didn't turn their head towards us.

No one said anything though, and neither did we. We just walked to Chaos' table, as if nothing was happening, and there wasn't more than a hundred eyes glue to our backs and sizing our every movements. Before I sat down, however, I looked over towards Artemis. She was bitting her lower lip that by now had turned more than rosie from blood, and was seeming extremely kissable. she was also trying to avoid my gaze which I could only consider amusing.

I sat down with a light smirk on my face.

I murmured my wish of a drink as quietly as I could and my cup filled up with blue coke. Then, I realized my mistake. But it was too late. Luke had noticed, maybe not exactly heard, but undoubtely seen and he was stunned, his eyes wide opened.

"Per-" I didn't need to say a world to control what I did next. With only my thinking of it time froze, and the only ones not affected by it were Luke, Demitri and I.

"What will you do?" Demitri asked me.

"I don't know yet. I can't erase his memories, he is my friend." I said. Luke hadn't changed expression yet. Still dealing with the shock and processing his thoughts, I suppose.

"So you will let him know about you?" my brother's asked me again. I looked over to Luke. "But know that you should hurry because my father is coming." I nodded.

"I'm sorry Luke."

"Percy, wait!" he shouted but I snapped my fingers again and with that, Chaos, who I had sensed in my head the situation began, took his memories away, letting me the job of unfrozing time. Things seemed to have never changed. I looked to Demitri who nodded his head.

I stood up and looked at Luke, pushing the guilty feeling away from myself. He was smiling looking at Zoe across the table, oblivious to what he had just witnessed. She too was smiling while looking at him. Ahh, young love. Not exactly the time for your bitter thoughts... Chaos reminded me.

"Commander." I said, indifferent. He almost fell of his chair from surprise, then straighted up and bowed apologetic. The gods were all watching us closely now.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked me politely.

"Prepare your troops, an army is coming." he nodded and got up followed by the soldiers. They all left their plates half eaten as they were, no one lazed behind. No, they were in soldier mode now.g

"An army?!" asked Mike, almost... worried. Funny.

"Are you perhaps deaf? Haven't I been clear enough?" I asked him. I really didn't want to deal with him right then.

"Yes, you have. I apologize, my Lord." said Annabeth bowing to me. Her eyes were red again, and I wondered why. But I couldn't feel bad for her, not after everything she had done to me. It was her choice.

I didn't say anything, instead, I just walked out of the pavilion. My eyes were black again, I could sense it. And I also could sense someone behind me because of the water on her body.

"What?!" I snapped angrily. She took a step back, afraid of my outburst.

"I wanted to talk to you Lord Alpha, but if it's not a good moment I can come later." Annabeth said, her voice slightly trembling.

"What is it?" I asked calmer than before. But I still had an urge to massage my temples.

"I wanted to ask you about Percy Jackson, sir. I thought that you might know something about him..." I frowned listening to her say my name again. The only one that called that me Percy nowdays was Demitri. Even Chaos only called me Alpha, or Perseus, when one of us was angry.

"Indeed, I do." I said. She looked at me, hope filling her eyes. And I almost - almost - felt bad for what I was about to do. But I did it anyways. "He is dead." her face dropped completely and she started murmuring.

"No, no, it's not possible. Lord Hades said-" but I cut her off.

"Hades is wrong. Perseus is no more. Now, if you excuse me." she didn't say anything but nodded while tears fell from her eyes. I walked past her trying to ignore the new wave of guilt when I, thanks Chaos, heard Demitri calling out for me.

"Alpha?" Demitri came to view. "I understand you probably know already, but... they are here." I smirked. Not a good sign.

"Good, I need to kick some asses, or I might go into supernova." I joked, but in reallity I was very, very up set. Again, not something one should look foward to.

"Are you okay about this?" I asked him as we walked to the Camp boarders. "I mean, fighting your dad and all...?" it didn't take him a second to answer.

"Kronos might be my father but you will always be like my dad to me." he said. My eyes greened, just enough.

"Thanks little bro." I said lowly so no one could hear. "So... that means that you won't be angry when he is sent to Tartarus?" I tried not to put the blame, or honour, depents on the point of view, of killing Kronos on neither of our hands. Let fate play itself. He laughed and with murderous eyes replied:

"Lets have some fun."


	9. Memories

**Revised and improved chapter. Sorry, but there were some changes, hopefully for the better. The next chapter will be coming soon. Thank you for waiting and for your kind reviews!**

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter 8. MEMORIES**

Artemis

After Alpha told Luke about the enemy army, the campers started to get nervous and the murmurs got louder. The younger ones had looks of terror and apprehension on their faces. They were not yet used to attacks and real fighting yet. I could see campers who looked seven, or eight years old. Far too young to my taste, but nowadays these seemed to be happening even more usually. I don't even have children, but I'm more worried than the other gods.

The head councils manganed to put some order and they all got up their tables and walked, almost ran, outside the hall. We, gods, teleported back to Olympus and Hephaestus made an huge image appear above the floor, so we had our perfect live broadcast of the fights down at Camp Olympus, sponsored by Hephaestus TV.

I saw my hunters with their bows ready, aimed to the enemy with accuracy, or with their knifes and daggers in hand. I saw sons and daughters of Ares and Mars with their swords raised. I saw Thalia, Jason, Mike, Nico and Hazel up in the front, their palms open, waiting for anything, ready to use their powers, like they had done so many times before. I also saw Alpha and Demitri approching slowly and Chiron going to talk to them.

There was a big zoom and we closed on the three, so that we could hear what they were saying.

"My Lord, I wanted to ask you something." said Chiron after bowing. Alpha nodded and the centaur continued. "I understand how powerful you are, but I'd like to ask for you not to kill every single monster. My campers need to practice too." Demitri laughed whole heartedly, like that was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard, and I think Alpha chuckled quietly, but it was hard to tell if his shoulders moved because of that. Chiron looked at his half brother confused.

"It's just that it's not the first time that he has been asked that." explained the son of Kronos. Chiron nodded understanding.

"Don't worry Chiron, I shall let your campers have some fun too. I'll restrain myself." said Alpha. His voice, unbelievably so, got me thinking about that night, and reminded me of how crazy I was acting. He sounded like the most polite diplomatic in the world. Like a son of Aphrodite, his voice was velvet. I started to consider him having some kind of charm speak ability

"Thank you, sir." said Chiron, who bowed and left galloping to give the final instructions to his pupils. Demitri looked to the assassin who shrugged.

"I think I just lost all the fun." said Alpha calmly.

"Don't worry, there will be many fights ahead." said Demitri happily. Then his expression changed, to worryness. "What color are your eyes?" he asked. I tried to picture Alpha's confused expression. His perfect eyebrows in a light frown, his fair lightly tanned skin... Wait. What does he mean by what color his eyes are? The way Demitri asked it seemed like Alpha's eyes changed colors, but that's unlikely. Right?

"Black. Why?" he replied. I couldn't stop staring at his mouth, still the only visable part of his face, along with his chin.

I heard Aphrodite gigling at my side and immediately my head snapped towards her. She gave me a fake innocent look, peering a me from under her eye lashes like some small child, which she was not, at least not physically, mentally, however, I wasn't so sure.

Have I mentioned how much I want to punch her? She had been influencing my emotions, as if I wasn't confused enough as it is. How was I supposed to know what was that I was feeling if she was meddling with me. What and why was this happening to me?

"Lord Chaos was asking. He also told me that we are being watched." we froze.

"I know." he said simply. They knew we were seeing? How? "But that doesn't matter. Now let's go. The fight started." they walked off and the zoom was undone. We were able to see the campers already fighting monsters but they were having a hard time. Kronos was slowing down time, what gave the monsters a big advantage. The only ones not affected by it were Alpha and Demitri.

Both of them walked calmly towards the Lord of time, almost lazily, passing throught fights, and slashing some monsters on the way. They moved together, their moves combining and making an unstoppable force, gracifull yet deadly. I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Father." said Demitri coldly. It almost made me shiver. I could pratically feel the tension. Kronos slowly turned towards them, taking his time. The imediate circle around them stopped to watch, monsters and demigods alike, suddenly their fight wasn't as much important as it was before.

"Demitri." said the Titan emotionless. "I thought you were dead."

"Would be, if it was up to you. But I'm not here to discuss this matters. I have orders to help the gods, so you are a problem." said Demitri with murderous eyes, pointing his sword to his father's chest. Kronos laughed humorlessly, and it was the last drop to Demitri, who charged not a second later.

Their fight was amazing, the clash of power, the fury... They were both immensively skilled, but I must admit that I was more curious about Alpha. He was standing there, near the fight, without moving. Strange. Then I noticed that the time through all the battle was normal again. The campers and the soldiers could move normally.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Kronos angrily while blocking an attack of Demitri, who didn't stop, not even for a breath.

"Speeding time." stated Alpha, cocking his head to the side, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How is he able to control time? It's father's domain!" said Zeus as confused as the rest of us.

"He is the son of Chaos. He has control over all kinds of powers since his father is is the creator of everything." said Athena, once a know-it-all, always a know-it-all.

The next scene shocked us so much that it managed to catch our attention immediately. Demitri's sword was on the floor a few feet away from him, and Kronos' scythe was pointed to his chest, right under his throat, but neither moved, they just stood there staring at each other.

They were both playing a dangerous game. Kronos dared his son to do anything, to fight back, almost in parenting expectation, while Demitri dared his father to cut him in half, to kill him, like the position of his scythe indicated. It was one of the most interesting and peculiar moments in my life. And I can honestly tell that I was holding my breath, along with everyone else that was watching, waiting.

And in a second, it all happened. Instead of running away like any normal demigod, god, or even titan would do, Demitri kicked the scythe away and jumped forward punching the Lord of Time on the face. The loud crack was straightly followed by Kronos falling backwards. Even the monsters were too stunned to move.

Demitri slowly walked to his father, his fisted hands and arms trembling in pure rage. He got his sword back from where it had fallen next too a few stupefied demigods, and brought it up, ready to realise the fatal and final blow. When he was about to cut Kronos', who was still on the floor aghast, head off, Alpha put his hand on Demitri's shoulder.

"Don't." he said lowly, in a way meant for only them to hear. "Don't ruin you're life by killing your father." there was a moment of silence then:

"He is not my father, _you_ are." murmured Demitri bringing his sword down a little, hesitating. We were close enough to see the boy's eyes turn glassy.

"I understand how you feel Demitri, don't forget that I have gone through the same. But you are better than me. You've always been." Alpha said with so much pain in his voice, that it almost made me cry. Demitri then, put his sword away, and Kronos took the opportunity to escape swallowed by the earth.

The monsters that had been still fighting, soon followed their leader, and the campers looked around confused. Demitri broughht his head down and Alpha pulled him in to a half hug. I was very confused by then, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, let's have a drink." Alpha said while pushing Demitri by the shoulder, trying for a comforting smile, but not exactly managing. They had walked five steps when that stupid son of Poseidon spoke up.

"Where the Hades do you think you are going?! We just lost because of you and you think you can simply walk away?!" he was mad, but the two men didn't stop. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he yelled. Alpha then turned around pointing his black sword to Mike's throath, so fast, that I could swore he had already been in that position.

"Let me give you a little piece advice, _demigod_." he spat. "Do not talk to me. Not now, not _ever_." he said slow and coldly. I froze, because I'll admit, the way he said those words scared me a lot, it was like he had turned into another person. I believe that was the first time we actually met the assassin. Mike took a deep breath trying to stop a chill, and looking less confident than he surely wanted to, he spoke again.

"I bet you are a coward, that's why you hide under that mask. If you were a man, you would fight me in a fair duel." everybody stopped to listen when he said that. The soldiers lowly laughed or whispered things like "Idiot." or "Dead.", and Poseidon shook his head. Great favorite son, I thought.

"You don't want to fight me." Alpha said, probably looking straight at Mike. Then the weirdest happened.

"I don't want to fight you." said Mike. But he was strange, his eyes were unfocused and he was completely still. Alpha turned away, a small smirk on his lips and Mike seemed to come back to his old self. "What did you do?" the boy asked angrily.

"Controled your mind." said Alpha, again, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Demitri smiled a bit but Mike's expression was the total opposite.

"What?! How?!" he bellowed irritated.

"Like I'll be the one to tell you. Last time I checked, you were the son of Poseidon, not me." Alpha said it with such disgust in his voice that all of us, but especially Poseidon frowned confused. All of that was strange, I don't know why but I had a feeling I was missing something.

"What me being a son of Poseidon has to do with this?" asked Mike confused, and slightly angry at not knowing something that had him in a position of disadvantage. Alpha shook his head, and Demitri smiled a little more.

"Forget it demigod, and you will live longer." said Demitri and they started to walk again.

"What kind of hero turns away from a challenge?" this Mike kid was really foolish, or he just had an enormous death wish.

"I'm not a hero." murmured Alpha, loud enough for only us gods that were watching him closely listen. "If you really want to die, so be it. I'll fight you. But don't say you weren't warned." Alpha then raised his hand and snapped his fingers and every demigod were transported to the arena. But what intrigated me was that we were also transported there.

Alpha

"For it to be fair, you can use all your powers and I won't use any of mine." I said without turning to speak to the gods. After I had asked Chaos to help me give them a show they wouldn't forget, he mobed everyone to the enlarged arena, and wished me luck with my fight. I would have snorted if I hadn't known better.

"Chaos will have to find a new assassin after I'm done with you." said Mike laughing. For a moment I was sorry for him. It was clear his actions were a mechanism of defense, a pretense to hide his true feelings. Fear, in this case. I remained quiet, no use to prolong this further than it had to be.

"Begin!" shouted Demitri, and Mike charged. The son of Poseidon was about to slash through me but in the last second I raised my sword, Mors, and blocked the attack. He tried again, coming to the side now, but I once more I blocked him easily. Mike tried everything, from cutting, to slashing, and disarming. But nothing had affect. He was predictable and slow.

"Alpha, what is taking you so long? I thought we were having a drink tonight." said Demitri in a mock-bored tone.

"I apologize Demitri, you are right. Also, this kid over here doesn't seem to able to continue any longer." I said smirking lightly and quickly, than schooling my expression back to an emotionless mask. Mike was sweating a lot, and breathing hard. He had scratches all over his body while I was perfect, as usual. Almost like a snake, I felt enticing. I could see his expression changing to almost a fascinated look. I also felt ready to pounce, because when I looked at him, I saw everything he had ever done to me, and while I managed to kepp my face from changing, I couldn't say the same about my eyes, which were getting redder by the second.

My blade was already touching Mike's neck, and slowly started to go deeper, breaking the skin lightly. Then, I heard my father's voice in my mind. 'Do not kill him.' he said calmly. 'Why not?' I asked trying hard to maintain control. 'The same reason you told Demitri not to kill his father.' said Chaos.

'Is it an order?' I asked again, taking a deep breath. All I wanted then was to let my arm loose and slit his jugular open. 'No.' said Chaos. 'The decision is yours, but think about it. Better, feel about it. What does your heart says?'

'I've lost my heart a long time ago.' I said. A wave of sadness hitting me. 'Lyar.' Demitri said. Had him been hearing the whole conversation? I turned to face him, then, we both looked at Artemis.

'I believe it's time for you to tell them some things about yourself.' Chaos continued to talk to me. Again, I thought he was joking. But Chaos never jokes. 'What?!' I asked, anger filling me up again. 'You heard me son. But again it is your decision. I've lost control over you a long time ago.' then I felt his presence leave my head.

"I hope you don't expect me to do it." I said past the skies, towards Nebula. Everybody was looking at me completly confused. My eyes had somewhat stabilized in a reddish black color, but there was still danger.

"Alpha..." Demitri tried to argue with me,but I just glared at him, mostly because I knew he would be able to convince me to do the right thing. He looked a bit scared but hold his ground. I saw in his eyes that he agreed with Chaos, and that everything was going to be okay. Like that was even possible in my situation. I turned towards Mike. He was looking at me scared, blood falling from all his cuts.

"I believe you've had enough, haven't you?" I asked him. He nodded, unable to speak. I suppressed a laugh then put my sword on it's holder. I had started to walk out of the arena when I heard:

"Lord Alpha, please, wait." said Annabeth. I fought an urge to keep walking and slowly turned to face her, my face colder than ever, althought she couldn't see it. She was misty eyed and her nose was a little red. "My Lord, you have to tell them what you told me earlier, about..." and she started to cry. I just stood there, I must say, confused.

"Lord Alpha said, that Percy is dead." Annabeth said looking to the gods. I didn't understand their reactions. All of them looked at me, surprised and sad.

"We shall discuss this matter in a more private place, shall we?" said Zeus in a commanding tone, and I was transported to Olympus, along the gods and the immortal campers, including Mike, who was being treated by Apollo himself. I really didn't like to be teleported without my permission, so their actions only managed to increase my foul mood.

"Alpha-" Zeus started but I cut him off.

"_Lord_ Alpha. And if you ever teleport me again, I swear it will be the last thing you will ever do." I said dead serious. Oh, I was really enjoying this. Zeus looked at me speechless. He oppened his mouth and I almost didn't believed my ears.

"Lord Alpha," he got it out, "you may be asking yourself who is this Percy of which we talk about and why he is so important." he started, but knowing I wouldn't be able to hear him talking about me either good or bad, I interrupted.

"Oh, I do know Perseus Jackson, knew actually, very well I must add." I said shocking everybody.

"My Lord, what do you mean by 'knew'?" asked me Nico. I felt bad by lying to him but...

"He is dead." I said, my voice emotionless. Frozen silence.

"That's impossible, his soul is not in the underworld." said Hades confidently.

"Check again." I said. He and Nico closed their eyes and so did I. A few seconds later they were looking at me wide eyed.

"His soul is there." said Nico sadly.

"Indeed." said Hades, he looked confused. "But why couldn't I sense it before?"

"He was probably hidding." I said.

"How do you know all this?" Athena asked me suspicious.

"I should know, since I was the one who killed him in the first place." I stated. They all looked at me in a new wave of shocked silence... then the Chaos broke loose and the room was filled with: 'What's, 'What the hell's, 'How's, 'When's, while they took their weapons out. I waited until they stopped talking, all the while thinking if they would really try and fight me. I was also controlling myself not to shut them all, because the noise they were making was hurting my sensitive hearing.

"If you let me explain..." I said with a sneer. They started quieting. "I met Perseus over two thousand years ago, and he was badly injured. I could have saved him, but instead, he asked me to kill him."

"Why would he do that?" asked Poseidon. I had a feeling he would start to cry. And if he did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from laughing - hard.

"Psychological pain. Although I didn't quite understand the memories he shared with me." I said. I didn't know what I was doing, the worlds kept coming out of my mouth. And I wanted to curse myself for it.

"Memories?" asked Artemis as confused and curious as everybody else. I nodded silently. Keeping my gaze on her for more seconds than necessary.

"Could you share it with us?" asked Hazel. I thought for a second. Since I started it, I might as well finish it. Without saying a world I darkned the whole place and made a big water screen appeared in the middle of the throne room in which I could project my memories, and I saw myself, I mean Percy.

In the huge 'television', there were lots of images of Percy fighting monsters, titans and giants, on the Second Titan and Second Giant wars. All sacrifices I had made during those times. Then I was walking to the lake. I remembered everything that was going to happen. I would find out that Annabeth had been secretly dating Mike, then, he would start insulting me, my mom... we would fight, I would almost kill him before Poseidon would appear, they would banish me, I would throw the ring box at Annabeth and leave.

It showed me killing monster after monster on my days on the run, until I was collapsed on the sidewalk, looking half dead, until a black void appeared. It was actually Chaos that would come out of it, but I stopped the scene before it, making the water vanished along with the images, and the darkness.

The Olympians and the immortals stood there, quiet, probably thinking about what they had just watched.

"I..." Zeus had started saying. I kept looking at him, waiting for what he would say. "We were unfair to him." I laughed a cold, heartless laugh, causing everybody to look at me a little lost and somewhat afraid.

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastcally. They gulped.

"Lord Alpha, do you think Percy would help us? If we could bring him back, that is?" asked Artemis. The sound of her voice... I almost said: 'yes, of course I would'.

"_Why_ would he?" I asked her back. She didn't answer, just looked down, misty eyed.

'Look what you are doing.' said Chaos' voice in my head. I growled.

"Get out of my head!" I said lowly, dangerously. 'Son, you are better than this, better than them.' He continued. 'Sooner or later you will have to tell them who you really are, why not now?' "Get out!" they all looked at me puzzled, but I didn't care to explain, why would I?

"Why are you so interested in Perseus?" I asked them instead.

"When the fates came to tell us about your help, they said that to win this war we would need his help." told me Apollo. I nodded shortly. I would have a little talk with them later.

"I can sense you Annabeth." I said turning to face her, and taking hold of her Yankees invisable cap. I still could feel her presence, though. The water on her body, her counciousness, the air around her, her smell...

"How...?" she asked confused at first, then realizing the seriousness of her actions, took and abrupt step back, looking downright terrified.

"What were you intending to do?" I asked her. She couldn't speak, she was petrified with fear. I stepped forward in a rather intimidating way and she almost passed out. "Not intelligent, not at all." she just stared at me, her eyes at their widest.

"Lord Alpha..." Athena started to say but I cut her off.

"Was that your plan Athena? Didn't I make it clear that I'm on your side?" I asked angrily. "I don't like being questioned, much less my loyalty." mother and daughter flinched by the tone of my voice.

"Forgive me my Lord." said Annabeth. "I don't know what I was thinking." I wanted to laugh at her.

"Well, obviously, you weren't thinking, if you thought that a stupid trick like this" I said bringing up her cap and tossing it to her, "could fool me." she oppened ber mouth but nothing came out. I shook my head and when I was about to water travel myself back to my ship there were three flashes of light and a second later, we were looking to the Morai, or the Fates.

The three of them looked at me and smiled their crummy simle, before bowing. I stood there growling, we've had some... disagreements, one could say.

"My Lord." they said to me, then turned to the gods. They, for instance, were looking surprised, they probably didn't know that the Fates worked for me, go figure. And even though I've known them for such a long time I still have some trouble distinguishing them, not that it really matters to me which one is Clotho, Lachesis or Atropo.

"My ladies." the rest of them said bowing.

"Why do we owe the pleasure of you're visit?" asked Demeter politely.

"We are here to delivery a message." the one on the left, who I'm almost sure to be Lachesis, answered Demeter, then, all of them turned to me.

"Lord Chaos wants you to stop blocking him." said the one on the right, Atropo, if I'm not mistaken, making me smirk.

"And he also ordered your presence at quadrant eleven." said Clotho. I nodded sharply and was about to walk into a vortex, ignoring the looks I knew I was receiving from the other occupants of the room, when I heard them say:

"Good to know that you already found the banished hero."

"What?" asked Zeus confused. I turned around immediatly, my eyes getting redder.

"The banished hero. Well done on conquering his-"

"Enough." I thundered. Everybody looked to me, scared. The Fates just stood there smiling maliciously.

"Aren't you in a hurry, my Lord?" asked Lachesis sarcastically.

"We will... _talk_, about this later." I told them dangerously. They better have a good excuse for what they tried to do, or else... I then turned to the gods. "Meet me at Camp Olympus in ten minutes, and _I_ will answer all your questions." I said right before glaring at the Fates and using telepathy to order them back to their cave, in which they could remain for the rest of their existence, for all I cared, then walking inside the vortex that was still open and flutating next to me.


	10. He is Back

**I'm so terribly sorry! I promise I'll post another chapter either tomorrow or the day after to make up for the wait! Now, what everyone had been waiting for! Percy reveals himself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter 9. HE IS BACK**

Alpha

My body was in autopilot while I fought against some Xytens, a kind of allien race, that looked like a mix of Earth's crocodiles and humans. They had the skin of the big reptiles, but a smaller head. And they were bipeds.

But, back to subject, I was trying to figure the best way to turture the Fates without Chaos yelling to me for days because of it. I couldn't find any, because even worse than don't getting to punish them, is hearing Chaos talking repeatedly about something, and believe me, he would have a lot to say. So I focused my mind on deciding what I would do when I went back to Earth, instead. I was sure that by then, Athena would have probably firgured everything out.

"Egwomknw! Tywinos beidnw dabsofo!" yelled Cumarovst, the leader. Translating: 'Attack! Kill the bastard!' Very touching, is it not? I ran towards him managing to side step blows and kill opponents without slowing down, stopping almost gliding over him, something very unpleasant since he smelt like some of the worst polluted rivers on Earth.

"Ecv weiho iobtuf wrt qetvyn def ijh asnth ught Trenlors." 'You are condened for starting a war against the Trenlors.' I said, and he was dead, as fast as I could bring my sword to his troath, his acid blood spilling on my pants and sweatshirt. I water traveled myself to the headquarters of the Trenlors, at their palace. And told Ijuvax, their king, that Cumarovst was dead. They thank me, bowing down to me, offering me their precious stones, their titles and even their females, all of which I refused, and with only a further nod in Ijuvax direction I went inside the vortex.

I stepped inside the arena noticing that the gods were already there, along with the campers, and the soldiers... Damn it. I though I would be able to change clothes before our little meeting. In addition, I haven't thought of what I would tell them yet.

"Lord Alpha." Most of them greeted me, the younger campers were still to frightened to talk while the soldiers only bowed. I nodded acknowledging their respect, but still somewhat unsure of what to say. I sighed and started aith the basic.

"I trust you explained them everything?" I asked the gods indicating with a slight turn of head both the campers and the soldiers. They nodded.

"Now, my Lord, can you tell us what the Fates meant?" Hermes asked. He was smiling a little, and I noticed that so was Luke. They have probably been talking, and finally got things straight.

"Exactly what they said." I told him, them, giving up the lie. still, the moment the word left my mouth, I couldn't believe I had decided to tell them the truth. It went against all my resolutions, and my pride.

"I still don't understand..." said Poseidon and Mike nodded his head in agreement. I almost snorted at their stupid similarity, but when I felt the pressure of the matter again, I sobered up quite easily, and quickly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." I murmured to myself but it seemed to get out a little louder then I expected. So I had hundreds of eyes looking confused at me. Again, I didn't care to explain, instead, I started to take off my hoodie, careful not to let the Xyten's blood touch my skin. It wouldn't be fatal to me, because of Chaos' blessing, but it would still be painful, and I've had enough pain in my life.

I tried to delay it as much as I could, intending to prolong my cover I even slowed down time a bit. Sooner or later, Chaos had said. Guess he was right. 'When am I not?' I heard him asking in my thoughts. Then, it ended.

"Percy?!" a whole bunch of them screamed perplexed, I was sure, a few of the camper would even pass out. It was weird hearing them call my name after so long, after so much had happened. I had really believed this wouldn't ever happen, and while their priceless expression was fantastic, I wasn't sure it was worth it. Only time would say.

"Hey bro." said Demitri walking up to me with a big, winning smile on his face. He had changed into one of my clothes, and looked okay. Not a scratch. 'Good'.

"Hey." I said, deciding to completly ignore everyone else, at least for a moment. I wasn't used to having people staring at me while I didn't have my hoodie on and my hood up. I felt almost naked. Maybe I was really a coward that hid behind a mask... With that happy thought I focused back on my current conversation with my brother. "I apologize for our drink, but the Xytens were attacking again." Demitri almost growled.

"Cumarovst?" he asked me between gritted teeth, his whole body tensing, waiting for my answer. He knows the guy personally, not good memories. The last being his almost deathly wound.

"Dead." I said smiling somewhat evily. After all, my job requires me to be scary, and an evil smile is always unnerving. Prove enough was the few campers that fidgeted on their sits. He smiled back in equal malignant intensity. After sharing a moment with my brother, having the opportunity to scare a little our witnesses I then turned towards the gods. "Do you intend to say something or am I free to leave?" I asked coldly. That's when I got hit by five people.

"Percy!" said Nico, Grover, Thalia, Hazel and Frank together. Their enthusiasm was too strong for me not to be affected.

"Hi guys." I said smiling. I couldn't actually believe I was smiling. I hardly ever smiled. Sometimes with Demitri, yes, but even though, not often. Most of the time, it was a smirk that owned my expression. But the fact that I was once again reunited with my friends, friends I had to admit, I still cared for, and thought I would never see again, made me want to grin, actually. I almost did, but controlled myself to only show a light smile. My eyes, however, were an entirely different matter, as they were getting greener at every second.

I hugged them all, including Luke and Zoe, who arrived seconds later, surprising myself for not hesitating - much. I was still wary of being open around people like that. The only ones who had known me as Percy were Chaos and Demitri, one who raised me, and one who I raised, both whom had been with me for the past two thousand and something years, and since we met, they had yet to prove themselves untrustworthy or unloyal. And most importantly, uncaring and unloving to me. Unlike some other people...

"Son." Poseidon said, with tears in his eyes. It took me so much not to attack him physically like I wanted to.

"Do not call me that. Never again." I said, anger filling me in a unimaginable way. "Do you understand me? I am not your son." my friends took a step away from me, scared. I supposed I looked quite terrorising. With my face set on a expression of cold fury, I pratically emanated an aura of danger.

"I am so-" he started.

"You are sorry?" I laughed almost crazily. He was not doing that. I wouldn't allow him to mess with me further. "For what exactly?" my eyes were getting less green and reder at every second. Bad, for them. "For forgetting about me? For giving my sword to that idiot over there? For not even speaking to me after my mom died? For banishing me without caring to hear what I had to say? Even after everything I'd done!" it felt good to say all those things, to see the look on his face. Poseidon didn't know what to say, and the satisfaction I felt for being the one to do it was indiscribable.

"Percy..." said a new voice. I looked to my left, and there, looking a mix of sickness, sadness and hopefulness, was Annabeth, who was slowly making her way to me. I just ignored her, after what she had done, the way she did it, she was not worth my time. "Percy please. I missed you so much and I am so, so sorry." she said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Stop it Annabeth!" I thundered, and was momentarily disgusted to realize that like my uncle, my words were followed by a thunder. Everyone present shrugged afraid, as the air temperature started to drop. I managed to get a grip of my powers so I wouldn't spend anymore energy. I wasn't a 100% after the fight against the Xytens, and my unforgivably childish stunts earlier on this whole conversation. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say." I said, my eyes getting reder again, but my voice and expression back to its usual blankness.

"Percy, what happened?" asked Nico afraid, and for the first time in centuries, he looked his age, or at least his aparent age of fourteen years old. Grover, ever the sensible one, was crying next to him.

"After I left Camp, Chaos found me and took me to Nebula, where he trained me to become his assassin." I answered the truth still managing to avoid touchy subjects such as the one from my exile.

"I've missed you Perce. This place is way too boring without you." said Grover smiling. I laughed lowly.

"Me too G-man." I think I just made him the happiest satyr on the whole world. "And Nick, I know what you are thinking, and I never truly left. I was always looking after you. Just as I promised. Remember 2798?" Nico looked confused at first then realization seemed to hit him.

"You were that god?" he asked atonished. I smiled at his care free behavior now, and praised myself for my actions then. He was my first little brother, and I loved and owned him too much too just completely turn my back on him.

"Not god, but yes, it was me. And also 2875, and 2916, and 3345, and-."

"Okay I got it." said Nico smiling, his pale cheeks coloring with embarrassment, because those situations varied between losing fights and girls problems. I smiled too, remembering once when I asked Chaos to get me a bouque and when his girlfriend stormed away I put it in front of him, nodded towards the walking away girl and became invisible. She was so surprised about the living flowers, instead of the mechanic cards or artificial ones, that she kissed right on the spot.

"Thals, still with the hunters uh? Aren't you a little bit old for that?" I asked her joking. The look on her face and the tension of her arm told me she was going to punch me, probably my chest, like old times, only that this time she would miss, but she must have thought throught it and realized that her attempt would fail.

"I've missed you Percy." was all she said, with a small smile and a few unshed tears in her eyes. I was a little suprised on the inside to say the least. Thalia never cried. The only time I saw her crying was when Luke died, and even then just a couple tears found their way down her cheeks. I nodded to her and turned towards Zoe and Luke. They were standing side by side, wary, the doubt of whether they would be accepted or not clear in their eyes.

"You are welcome." I said smiling lightly, although the specific memorie wasn't so great. They looked astonished, obviously they had only hoped and not let themselves think of as a possibility. "Who do you think told Chaos to put you in the army?"

"You brought us back?" asked Zoe, her mouth hanging a little open with surprise.

"But I though - After everything-" Luke tried to say, but seemed unable to form long enough sentences, and formulate his thoughts.

"You were worth it." I said, my smile fading a little as I started to feel my back flinching. Then I stopped. Quadrant five. said Chaos in my head. "Quadrant five, I'll be back in a second." I told my friends who stood there, some surprised, but most of them confused. I put my hoodie on again and walked into a vortex.

Artemis

I was unable to speak. I felt frozen. My body refused to work in union with my mind. and my thoughts! I could only think of two things, first, he was back. Perseus was back. And second, I had kissed him! I kissed Perseus! But althought my heart tried to tell me I had kissed the same man I had fallen in love all those years ago, my mind told me he was different. He was colder, scarier, and way more powerful then the last time I had seen him And his eyes... I wondered what had happened to his eyes. They had shifted colors since the moment he took his coat off.

At first they had been a strange dark green color, and it gradually became lighter, more like his old sea green while he talked to his friends. Then, it turned to a mix of red and black when he spoke with both Annabeth and Poseidon. Only so the red aprks disappeared giving space to green again. I was curious asnto what that meant.

Then he had to go again. His duties as assassin and leader of Chaos' Army calling him. I had still been looking at the spot he vanished from when I was brought back to reality by Luke asking Demitri a question.

"What did he mean by we were worth it, sir?" Luke asked respectfully.

"First, no need for the sir thing, you're my brother's friend, so we're cool. And second... He probably won't like me telling you this, but I guess you have a right to know." and his face became serious. "Well, on his oath to serve Lord Chaos, he had to swear not be selfish. Altruism is one of the requiriments for the job, you see. If he ever asked for anything for him, he would have to pay for it, literally." I didn't like the way this was going.

"When he asked to bring you two back," Demitri continued. "his entreaty was taken as something for him, personal, so he paid for it." He finished with a face of disgust and anger. How something like that could be interpretated as a selfish request? I asked myself.

"How... What was the payment?" Zoe asked Demitri, with her low voice filled with dread. She was obviously worried, and so was I.

"Well, you clearly haven't seen his back yet." the son of Kronos said tense.

"What about it?" Poseidon asked looking ready to faint from worry. Demitri didn't even looked at his half brother. It seemed he was focusing really hard not to loose himself. When he looked up, to no one in particular, his eyes were void of emotion.

"Have you ever been hit by a Lastroganian whip? It hurts, badly." judging by Luke's and Zoe's expression, it really was bad.

"He did it?" Luke managed to choke out after a few moments of strangled disbelief and surprise from all Chaos' warriors.

"Yes, and would do it again if necessary." said Perseus appearing out of nowhere. "Now Demitri, what did I tell you about telling people anything about that?" Demitri laughed guiltly.

"Sorry bro, they asked, and I thought they should know. You never get any credit for what you do." Perseus smiled a little.

"Demitri, how many times have I told you that if I wanted credit for any of my actions I wouldn't be Father's assassin? Mostly because I'm not proud of them" it was the most loving and caring I've heard Perseus, or Alpha, say since he got here. I guess only his brother got to see the real side of him. As if realizing he had lost his professional façade, he changed his expression to coldness once more. Noticing his brother close up within himself, Demitri deemed a change of subject was in order.

"So, is the war over at Quadrant five?" he asked.

"No, but will be pretty soon. Serena and her squad arrived right after I did."

"How is she?" asked Demitri. "Last time I saw her she had a broken arm, and another sprankled ankle." Perseus' brow forrowed a little at this.

"She seemed fine when we spoke briefly. I can only assume Chaos forbid her from going skateboarding in Screfit, yes that must be it." Demitri laughed a little and Perseus' expression softened a bit. "I apologize, we were in the middle of a conversation when I was called." he said turning to his friends.

"Percy, I have a question." said Nico, his eyebrows forrowed in confusion. "How come father and I felt your soul in the Underworld?"

"A little trick Thanatos taught me a long time ago, when I was in a mission in Tartarus and had to use the His doors to get out." he answered Nico. "I could teach you later." the grin that spread itself across little Nico's face showed he was the happiest he had been in all these years.

"Cool."

"Any other questions? I'm in need of a bath. The Xytens blood is starting to pass through the jeans." he said looking at us gods. Looking at me, for the first time in hundreds years our eyes met, and a shot of electricity ran from the top of my head to my toes.

"What about the Xy-whatever blood?" a girl, daughter of Athena I think, asked. He didn't looked at her to answer, he kept staring at me. A million of emotions passing in his ever changing colors eyes while his face remained expressionless.

"They're acid." I couldn't bring myself to look away, I felt trapped, captured. And the worst of all, I didn't wanted to be let go.

"Your eyes." I whispered unintentionally, then got strenght enough to say it loudly. "Your eyes, they changed." it wasn't a question, I know, but I couldn't think properly, not while he seemed to be looking at my sins, my heart and my soul.

"They show my emotions." he said and they assumed a light golden color as a side of his mouth twisted upwards slightly. What was he feeling?

"What are your powers?" Athena asked and father nodded showing he wanted to know the same. Of course he did. If I betted like my brothers Apollo and Hermes, I would bet father was terrified.

"You mean, apart from enhanced speed and sharper earing?" he asked finally releasing me so he could look to my sister, his eyes got darker and darker as he did that. "Everything."

"What!?" almost all of us asked together. Even Dyonisious was paying attention now, the only one that didn't spoke was Aphrodite, she was too busy drolling over him.

"I can control everything. I'm like a better version of you, the titans, giants and primordial gods together. And more." the whole arena was quiet after that. For what seemed like minutes, we kept watching him, trying to understand him, analize him. "Still don't belive me, do you Ares?"

"How...?" Ares started to ask, his face pale in shock of being inexplicably caught, but Perseus cut him.

"Try me." dead silence, again. Perseus was alert. Waiting for any and everything.

"Perce, maybe later, look at your jeans." said Demitri breaking silence. He was right, they were starting to dessintegrate.

"Father?" he asked looking slightly up, towards the sky, and I realized he was talking to Chaos. Immediately his jeans became fuzzy, and before I could completely understand what was going on, his black jeans were cleaned and were now free from acid allien's blood.

"Did it...?" started to ask Demitri.

"Just a little." Perseus answered and seeing to look of worry on his brother face he continued. "I'm fine, it's just another scar. I've been through worse." Demitri wasn't glad with that comment but said nothing.

"So go ahead, all of you, attack me, tell me to do something..." that was when the Chaos broke loose.

Father shot his master bolt at Perseus, while comanding the winds to hit him. Uncle Hades used spears made of earth with precious deadly gems and the end, and used the shadows to make him unable to see anything around him. Uncle Poseidon urged a mountain of water towards his son. Apollo used the sun to blind him while he shot arrow after arrow. Ares took out his gladius. Athena brought out celestial bronze knives. Hermes was flying towards him with his caduceus as in a lazer sword form. Dyonisious and Demeter grew plants around his legs. Aphrodite was charmspeaking him. Hepheastus shot balls of red hot fire on him and Hera took out a silver sword.

My scream died in my dry throath, I felt my eyes fill up with tears, and I could only think, he is dead, he died, I lost him... Then everything stopped. I mean froze.

"This is my power over time." said Percy putting his hand up. The shadows quickly got sucked. "This is my power over shadows." the son got less hot and bright. "This is my power over the plasma at the sun." he froze the water, to a huge wall of ice then vaporized it. "This is my power over the water on it's three states." the plants around his ankles quickly unwrapped, only to get wrapped around the whole body of it's previous controlers. "My power over plants." the balls of fire came slowly in his direction in his direction and he took them on his bare palms, and they dissapeared leaving only smoke. "Fire." he cautiously not to touch the egde of the arrows turned them heads down. The took the earth spears and threw them to Hades, but not to hit him. A little before than uncle. A throne made of the floor emmerged and Perseus sat on it. "Earth." then he realised time and the only thing left was father's master bold, that flew immeadiatly in his direction. He caught it right before it hit him and while thunder rumbled in the sky wheteher in protest or acknowledgement I don't know, then threw it on Zeus chest. "Lightning and wind."

"Aphrodite, you can stop, it won't work." he said and she frowened her perfect eyebrows. "Try to live twenty five hundred years with Chaos speaking in your head, I have practice with convincing people."

Then he moved his gaze to Ares, Hermes, Athena, and Hera carefully.

"Still want to fight?" he asked slowly taking out a black with little shining points, stars, I realized, sword. He handled it with respect, and almost care.

The four of them lowered their weapons.

"Wise decision." he said putting his sword back on his belt. Everybody was quiet, looking scared and amazed. The campers were so frightened you could see they were one word from runnning away screaming. Even the soldiers had their jaws on the floor. And we, well we couldn't even speak. Or I thought so.

"This isn't your whole aura is it?" asked Athena, her eyes shinning with curiosity and wonder of a curious person learning something new and unbelievable. Now that she said it I was feeling a different presence, a mix of darkness and light ball of energy.

"Half." he said. What? It was just a little smaller than ours.

"What if -?" I started to ask.

"I released my whole energy?" he asked looking at me again, oh my... "Right now, not much. But if completely rested, I could destroy an average sized planet." I knew it was meant to scare us, but I also knew he wasn't lying. Even so, I still doubted. Was he really that powerful?

"And to tranquilize all of you that are frightned, don't worry, I won't harm a single demigod, or god," he said the 'god' part like he was being forced to. "while I'm here. And right after this war is over, I'll leave and you will never have to see me again." he said as his eyes turned grey. What does that mean?

**So... like it, hate it? Please review!**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry for making you wait so long without an explanation. Well, the thing is, I will stop writing this story, at least for a while. You see, I had the drafts of five more chapter that I had done a while ago, but then, a whole problem with my iPad happened and I lost it all. I don't know it this has happened to any of you, but for me it felt really bad. I was sad and unresigned. I lost a whole set of work and ideas. And even if tried - and I did - I couldn't do anything similar to what had been deleted, or new. I had gone into a bad crisis of Author's block. It seemed like my creativity concerning this story had vanished. So I'm putting this on hiatus. I don't know if I will write on this again, and for that uncertainty I am truly sorry.

Thank you for being with me during this, and for being so patient. I loved all the reviews, and for those who liked this story, I will continue trying to write again.

Love you all,

16Futurehopes


End file.
